Instituto, ¿Nuevo reto?
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: Dos ninjas de Konoha, iran a estudiar a un nivel avanzado, cierta pelirosa conocera a cierto pelinegro ¿Se enamoraran? Son polos opuestos...¿Qué pasara? ¡Vivan las mujeres! Y el Sasusaku!
1. El Instituto y la Carta

_.:Editado:._

:P

* * *

ை Instituto, ¿Nuevo Reto? ை

* * *

Por:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

En Konoha, en la oficina de Tsunade, se podía ver a una Hokage, leyendo una carta, parecía que estaba divertida, con algo, que tenía que ver con su alumna y un inquieto rubio, que ella estimaba, mucho...

-¡Shizune!.- Gritó desde su oficina

-¿Si Tsunade-sama? ¿Me mando a llamar?- Preguntó una agitada chica de cabello negro azulado, y corto.

-Llama por favor, a Sakura y a Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra misión?

-No, esta vez no.

-Enseguida.

Shizune fue a llamar a Sakura y a Naruto, después de un rato llegaron a la torre del Hokage, tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Adelante.

-Tsunade-sensei, ¿Nos mando a llamar?- Preguntó una pelirosa de cabello largo, que entraba. Una chica esbelta, facciones finas, tez blanca, y ojos verdes...en seguida entraba un rubio, alto, delgado pero proporcionado, ojos azules, tez rosada, con una hermosa sonrisa, ambos, traían su uniforme de chunnin, con unos pants negros.

-Adelante, Sakura siéntate. Tú también Naruto.

-Oh abuela, ¿Para que nos llamaste?- Preguntó Naruto algo emocionado.

-¡Que no me digas abuela, Naruto! Pero los mande a llamar, por algo.

-¿Una misión?- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-No, exactamente.- Les dijo mientras los jóvenes se sentaban observándola con atención.

-Continúe, por favor.-Pidió la pelirosa.

-Si, pero sin interrupción, de a cuerdo.- Dijo refiriéndose a cierto rubio, que solo asintió.- Bien, me a llegado una carta de invitación del instituto Yumei, ese instituto se encarga de entrenar a los ninjas de diferentes aldeas, los cuáles son seleccionados por el Hokage, o un feudal, o un jounnin reconocido, aquel Hokage o feudal o jounnin en mi caso Hokage, debe elegir máximo a tres jóvenes entre dieciséis y dieciocho años que quieran entrar a este instituto, en el instituto presentaran un examen el cuál probara sus capacidades como Ninjas. Si lo aprueban podrán ingresar al instituto, en este caso como me llego la invitación a mi, yo...

-Abuela, ¡¿Nos vas a nominar?!- Grito Naruto al lanzársele a Tsunade con un gran abrazo

-Naruto ¡Idiota!. Suéltame si no quieres que cambie de opinión.

-eh... Si como digas.- Se disculpo, apenado sentándose.

-Entonces, Tsunade-sama usted…

-Así es Sakura, yo los elegí a ustedes dos.- Contestó.

-Gracias Tsunade-sensei.- Dijo Sakura que corrió a abrazar a su maestra, la cuál correspondió el abrazo, a lo cuál Naruto protesto.

-¿Por qué a ella si la abrazas y a mi no?

-Por que ella es ella, y tu eres tú.- Contesto simplemente la Hokage.- Saldrán pasado mañana a la isla de Kaiem, donde se encuentra el instituto, preparen ropa, ¿De a cuerdo?

-¡Sí!.- Ambos contestaron.

* * *

Mientras en la aldea del sonido, al Sokage (Así lo voy a llamar por que no se como se le dice a los kages en la aldea del sonido)... al Sokage Orochimaru, le había llegado exactamente la misma carta de invitación que a Tsunade, por parte del instituto Yumei, el Sokage, parecía que también le agradaba la idea de que su alumno favorito, se fuera a estudiar a uno de los mas prestigiados institutos, el también lo mando a llamar.

-¿Me llamaste?- Preguntó un chico pelinegro, que entraba en la oficina del kage, traía un pantalón gris obscuro una camisa negra, y una saco del mismo color del pantalón tenía unos ojos color azabache, y el cabello negro azulado, de tez blanca.

-Sí siéntate.

-Así estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me dieron una invitación de un instituto, el instituto Yumei.

-¿El que le enseña a súper ninjas?- Dijo con sarcasmo. Orochimaru, paso olímpicamente su comentario.

-Bueno pues como soy el Sokage, puedo enviar a máximo tres personas, y quería decirte que tú estás entre esos tres.

-…

-¿Solo eso vas a decir?

-Gracias...creo

-hm ¿Creo?

-No solo me vas a enviar a mí ¿Cierto?

-No, también va a ir Karin y Suigetsu.

-Mierda…- Murmuro.

-¿Que no son tus amigos?

-Son débiles, solo estorban.

-Jaja, Mañana sales.- Rió con sarcasmo. El pelinegro se disponía a retirarse.- A Sasuke.- El chico volteo.- Va a haber un examen de admisión.

-ah... ¿Y?

-Solo vete.- Suspiro el Sokage, cuando su alumno se había retirado-. _Este chico no entenderá..._

* * *

En ese momento el feudal de la roca, estaba leyendo, la misma carta estaba impaciente por decirle a sus alumnos ¡Que el camino de la juventud, siga!, si ese mismo era, Gai-sensei, leyendo la carta el era un feudal, y en ese mismo momento llamo a sus alumnos.

-¿Nos llamaste?-. Preguntó, un chico apuesto de ojos perla, portador del byakuggan.

-Sí, chicos. ¡Les tengo una buena noticia!

-¿Que?- Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, que estaba entrando. Totalmente fastidiada, ya que estaba durmiendo.

-Es que...

-¿Que pasa Gai-sensei?- pregunto un chico entrando con gran velocidad. Lee.

-Hola lee... como les iba diciendo me llego la invitación para lo que lo que hemos estado entrenando estos últimos tres meses, la invitación para el Yumei, el instituto, de ninjas. Por fin nos tomaron en cuenta.

-¿No se equivocaron de dirección?-. Preguntó la chica.

-No...- Dijo sonriéndoles-. Espero...- Murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Y?...- Preguntó el ojiperla.

-Bueno, es que... Neji, es pasado mañana, cuando se tienen que ir.

-¿Y?.- Esta vez fue la castaña.

-¡Que empaquen Tenten!

-¿Solo eso? Hasta mañana, nos hubieran mandado la invitación poniendo mas atención al cambio de horario.- Dijo Tenten, bastante, enojada, se notaba que necesitaba dormir.

-Sí, Buenas noches.- Dijo el chico ojiperla.

-Hasta luego Gai-sensei

-Adiós lee... ¡¡Cuídense!!!

* * *

En la casa de Naruto...

Estaban dos personas tomando té, bueno una tomando té, y el otro comiendo… perdón, tragando rammen.

-¿Que piensas Sakura-chan?, Sobre el examen y el instituto.

-Pues me parece interesante

-Estoy un poco nervioso

-¿Por que?

-Bueno, si paso (XD tu pasar!!!Jaja) abran muchos ninjas allí adentro tratando de hacerme la vida imposible.

-Si, pero no falta algo bueno.

-¿Que hay de lado bueno en que ninjas me molesten?

-Pues que alguna chica, pueda llegar a defenderte.

-Bueno pues pensándolo así, oye pero… ¿No se supone que yo la defendería a ella?

-Bueno...

-¿Y que me dices de ti?, Tú también puedes encontrar un chico que te proteja ¿No?, has estado casi soltera todo este tiempo, casi por que si has tenido novios, pero nunca los tomas en serio, tal vez, llegue el hombre especial para ti ¿No?

-Jaja no lo creo, mi hombre ideal esta en otro planeta.

-Jaja-. Rió el rubio.

-Me voy Naruto, gracias por el té

-Sí, ¡Hasta mañana!

-Adiós

* * *

Editado:P Espero que les haya gustado los adoro. Gracias por sus reviews. Y especialmente por leerlo.

:D

Gracias, a todos ustedes del foro de Malos Fics, por hacerme ver mis errores, pero también decirme si había mejorado.

Algo... :P Liz feliz cumple, dos meses después haha. Ntc¨*


	2. examen! uwu

**ola leanlo feliz año nuevo!!! y feliz dia de reyes!!! gracias x leerlo **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Tsunade, les había dicho lo del instituto Yumei, exactamente ese era el día el que se iban, en Konoha, Tsunade se estaba despidiendo de sus queridos alumnos, en el aeropuerto (bueno pues ya habían pasado 4 años, no? Debería haber aeropuerto no creen?.)

-Sakura mi querida alumna, te voy a extrañar.- decía la hokage, abrazando a su alumna al borde del llanto

-no se preocupe, tsunade-sensei, a parte si no apruebo el examen volveremos a vernos no?, no hay nada que me asegure que lo pasare

-pero, por supuesto que pasaras el examen.- decía la hokage terminando el abrazo y con una sonrisa

-ehh... tsunade, de mi no te vas a despedir?.- preguntaba, naruto, con una sonrisa

-ehh... naruto, creo que a ti te veré pronto

-ah..._ que me habrá querido decir?..._- mientras naruto se trataba de explicar como se verían pronto tsunade y el... tsunade le daba los pasaportes a Sakura

-bien este es tu pasaporte y el de naruto, toma por si acaso necesitas.- le decía mientras le daba un sobre con dinero

-pero tsunade-sama, no...

-shh.. eso les alcanzara a los dos, también toma la invitación que si no, no podrás entrar

-hai

-bueno es todo ya váyanse, que ya va a salir el vuelo

-hai, vamonos Naruto.- decía la pelirosa, mientras arrastraba a Naruto al avión

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino, no necesito, decirles que hicieron en el camino, bueno naruto, comía rammen y sakura estaba leyendo.. habían llegado el aeropuerto estaba llenos de ninjas, (se notaba con sus banditas XD) estaba totalmente lleno, pero Tsunade les había arreglado todo, para llegar al instituto

-sakura-chan, y ahora como nos vamos

-no te preocupes naruto, tsunade-sama, arreglo un taxi para nosotros

-dattebayo, la vieja piensa en todo

-hai, mira allí esta.- decía sakura señalando a un taxi que manejaba un señor vestido de etiqueta que esperaba a alguien de Konoha, lo que se podía ver ya que estaba el escudo de Konoha, frente a el taxi.

-vamos sakura-chan, y la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta el taxi

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llegaban a el instituto, se podían ver una mansión gigante, con un jardín espléndido, en realidad no parecía una mansión si no un castillo que era de color gris, era gigante y las puertas principales se veían gigantes, al entrar Sakura se sentía como una princesa, estaba emocionada, Naruto también estaba emocionado, tanto , que ya ni si quiera se acordaba del examen.

Entraron al instituto, Sakura vestía como una falda tableada roja y una camisa, pegada negra, llevaba una botas estilo converse, (XD es que me gustan), y con la explendida figura de la pelirosa, ella no paso desapercibida, para los hombres, naruto llevaba una camisa azul y un panatalón negro, que le quedaba muy bien, Sakura caminaba distraida, viendo las pinturas del instituto, tan y por consiguiente también la otra persona

-komenasai.- decía sakura tratando de disculparse, al ver la cara de la persona con la que ella había chocado

-ko-ko-me-me-na-sai.- decia una chica, de cabello azulado, y ojos perla, llevaba una sudadera gris larga, y unos pants negros pegados...

-lo siento no me fije

-no, no te pero-cu-pes, esta bien, es que yo, hiba distraida

-jaja igual yo, soy sakura de Konoha

-soy Hinata, de la aldea de la estrella, mucho gusto

-es un placer

-el gusto es todo mio

-a propósito sabes donde es el salon 31b?

-ehh...hai esta subiendo las escaleras de mano izquierda alli dice, los salones

-a arigatou

-yo también voy a hacer el examen allí

-si?

-hai, estas nerviosa?

-un poco.- sakura se volteo, para ver a su compañero, y sonrio al notar, que su amigo estaba hipnotizado con la mirada de la ojiperla.- a si, te presento a Naruto, el es mi compañero, también es de Konoha

-eh,... mucho gusto.- dijo el rubio

-si, e- yo-e-igu-igu-al-men-mente.- la ojiperla empezo a tartamudear, parece que a ella tambien le atrajo el.

-bueno los dejo voy a buscar el salon.- decia la pelirosa antes de irse, que dejo a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

La pelirosa, se apresuro a subir las escaleras, la verdad no quería interrumpirlos, subio las escaleras y vio mas despejado que allá bajo, subio y busco en las puertas de los salones hasta que vio el salon que decía 31b, se acerco, y allí habia unas listas en las cuáles anotarse, ella por supuesto híba a anotar a su amigo, se acerco y empezo a anotar su nombre, por lo nerviosa que estaba por el examen, tiro la pluma, se hiba a agachar a agarrarla, pero alguien se la dio antes, cuando vio que cierta persona se la ofrecio lo primero que hizo fue ver a la persona a la cara, y cuál fue su sorpresa, al voltear a veer el individuo, era un joven mas o menos 17 años, alto, delgado, pelinegro ojos azabache, y mirada penetrante, llevaba unos, pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo color, estaba realmente guapo..

-arigatou.- lo vio y le sonrio, tomo la pluma, y el joven se le quedo viendo, aquella sonrisa nunca nadie se la habia dedicado, tenía ojos verdes, tenia un hermoso cuerpo, piernas hermosas, delgadas pero no flameticas, era delgada, y tenia un peculiar tono de cabello rosa, se veia bien con esa botas negras largas, tan hermosa, se examinaron por un momento se quedaron viendo para ellos no fue nada de tiempo, pero para los demás fue bastante tiempo, hasta que la pelirosa decidio romper el hielo.- eh...es que a veces soy algo tonta,jaja.- rio nerviosamente

-eh...si no te preocupes, soy sasuke uchiha.- y le tendio la mano en forma de saludo

-hola, soy sakura haruno.- y correspondio el gesto

-eres de Konoha?

-hai

-soy de la aldea del sonido

-vaya, ehh... te vas a apuntar?.- y le tendio la pluma

-si, pero primero, tu

-hai.- y anoto el nombre que faltaba el de naruto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha, que actuo rapido

-Uzumaki Naruto?

-hai el es...

-tu novio?

-NO!! Es mi amigo, es casi mi hermano

-a vaya...

-te toca

-hmp.- tomo la pluma anoto el nombre de Suigetsu el suyo, y por ultimo el de Karin, cosa que no le parecio a cierta pelirosa

-ka-karin?

-hmp, es

-tu…

-compañera.- corto el pelinegro

-ahh... bueno mucho gusto sasuke-kun, hasta luego

-si sakura hasta luego.- después de un momento capto, ella le había dicho _sasuke-kun_, eso de alguna manera le gusto al Uchiha

-si bueno, adiós sasuke kun.- se despidió la pelirosa dejando a un sasuke shokeado, por lo que le acababa de decir, nunca nadie le había dicho sasuke-kun, pero no le molestaba de echo le agradaba, se quedo mirando a la pelirosa, hasta perderse se quedo estático, pensando, hasta que una horrible voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos

-sasukito,¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?.- decía una chica abrazándose al brazo de sasuke, tenía el cabello rojo o naranja (es que ya no se sabe XD) lentes, se podía ver desde lejos que era una zorra ,llevaba una falda de secretaria, pegada muy pegada, arriba ,muy arriba de la rodilla, y tenia un TOP negro que mas parecía sostén.

-suéltame karin.- dijo cortante, karin lo soltó

-me anotaste sasukito?

-hmp

-que bien, oye que tal si .- cambio su voz a una más seductora.- vamos afuera y..

-no.-le respondió cortante

-nande?

-adiós Karin.- sasuke se fue y la dejo con la palabra en la boca

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Abajo se encontraban en la cafeteria, dos personas hablando, SI, ERAN NARUTO Y HINATA. Desde que sakura los habia dejado, comenzaron a platicar, primero Naruto rompío el hielo, hablando obvio sobre rammen, y como a hinata también le gusta, asi comenzo la platica, hinata dejo de tartamudear con Naruto se sentía comoda, y el le inspiraba cierta confianza que , ella dejo su timidez.

-entonces no has tenido novia?

-Iie

-no te creo!! (n/a: lo se nada que ver con la personalidad de Hinata, pero me cae mejor así XD).

-bueno nadie importante, bueno, antes me gustaba Sakura-chan.- eso de alguna forma hizo que hinata sintiera celos.- pero ahora ya no, es como mi hermana.- eso de alguna manera la alegro

-ya veo

-hinata-chan

-si?

-bueno es que faltan dos horas para el examen no te gustaria salir al jardin?

-e.. hai.- y ambos salieron al jardin

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura, después de su encuentro con sasuke uchiha, solo decidio explorara el instituto, era un castillo totalmente, estaba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta de que había a menos de un metro una chica delante de ella, tanto que choco y le tiro sus libros, (esta con todos choca XD!!).

-komenasai, es que yo.. estaba distraida, y yo…

-no te preocupes.- decia una chica de cabello castaño ojos miel, su cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta, era delgada y era bonita, ambas se agacharaon a recoger los libros.- yo también estaba algo distraida

-si?

-es que me quede embobada esto parece…

-un castillo.- ambas dijeron al unisono, lo cual les causo risa se levantaron

-soy tenten de la roca

-konichiwa, soy sakura de Konoha

-te nomino tsunade no?

-hai

-debes ser muy buena

-arigatou,tu debes ser igual, te nomino gai no?

-hai.- lo dijo sin entuciasmo ya que el solo echo de pensar en su maestro le causaba nauseas

-bueno, ten ten, te dejo te cuidas, debo buscar a mi compañero

-si, adios espero que luego te vea

-hai.- decia a mitad de las escaleras, ya que llevaba prisa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el jardin se encontraban sentados naruto y hinata, platicando cuando sintieron una presencia acercarse

-hinata que haces?.- esa voz hizo que ambos volteran hacia atrás, alli estaba un chico de cabello café, tenia ojos afilados, negros, y tez, blanca, era alto, era muy guapo, llevaba una camisa negra, y un pantalón de mezclilla

-e kiba-kun.- respondio hinata, el kun a naruto no le gusto nada, ambos se pararon, naruto observo al chico con cuidado, a el lado de el estaba un perro casi del tamaño de un caballo.- etto el es…

-hola soy Kiba, compañero de Hinata.- kiba se adelanto a presentarse, y le extendio la mano

-Naruto de Konoha.- y respondio el gesto, se pusieron a platicar hasta que llego una Sakura muy apurada

-naruto!!

-hola sakura-chan

-tenemos que irnos!!

-a si, primero te presento el es Kiba

-mucho gusto.- dijo la pelirosa

-igualmente.- se quedo impactado por la belleza de sakura, lo que mas le gusto de ella fueron esos ojos verdes que cautivaban

-lo siento mucho, pero debemos irnos

-no te preocupes nosotros también.- dijo Kiba

-adios.-dijo sakura

-adios.- dijo naruto, y salieron volando al salon del examén

**.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

En el salon del examen habían llegado sakura y naruto, corriendo, ya habían varias personas allí, los lugares estaban marcados, el de Naruto era en la esquina delantera del lado derecho, entre dos ninjas de la lluvia, el de Sakura estaba totalmente del otro lado, atrás del lado izquierdo, entre un ninja de la aldea del té y otro del sonido, que no habían llegado, empezo a jugar con un lapíz golpeando la mesa con este, en ese momento sintio unos ojos penetrantes, sentía como si esos ojos la atravezaran, entonces volteo hacia el lado donde sintio los ojos penetrantes, era el…. Uchiha sasuke, la estaba viendo al parecer el era el ninja del sonido que hiba a ir a su lado, ella lo miro curiosa

-hmp hola.- sasuke saludo y se sento

-hola

-todavía no llega el maestro?

-Iie, creo que todavía se va a tardar

-hmp… ¿Qué haces?

-jugando.- el uchiha enarco la ceja haciéndole entender que no entendió nada.-con un lápiz

-hmp ¿crees que pasaras?

-hai

-estudiaste?

-Iie (que!!! Sakura no estudio!!!.)

-entonces vas a hacer…

-no me digas que tu no… Vas a hacer trampa

-si es necesario…

-mmm…. Te recomendó un sannin no?

-hai

-debes ser buena

-arigatou, a ti te recomendó Orochimaru no?

-hmp

-tu también debes ser bueno, me han contado que Orochimaru es muy exigente

-algo…- la conversación se ponía de lo más interesante, pero una nube de humo apareció el profesor que les aplicaría el examen, se notaba joven, a pesar de que una mascara le tapaba la cara, tenía el cabello grisáceo, y el ojo tapado, era alto…

-hola soy el profesor Hatake Kakashi y les voy a aplicar el examen.- al terminar de decir esto en un dos por tres apareció un examen frente a cada uno de los ninjas.- creo que no tengo que decirlo pero lo dire, no pueden hablar, solo eso…

El examén comenzo de lo mas normal, el examén consistia de 5 preguntas, las primeras 3 se las sabia sakura, las otras dos, ya no ya que eran de otras aldeas, y las primeras eran de su aldea, de la aldea de la arena, y de la cascada, fue cuando decidio hacer trampa, junto sus manos, uchiha sasuke, estaba intrigado así que no perdia de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, ella se percato de que la estaba observando pero no le dio la menor importancia, con sus manos debajo de la banca formo sellos discretamente y dijo unas palabras que sasuke uchiha no se percato muy bien de lo que estaba diciendo, entre sus manos aparecio chakra de viento, era de un color blanco , entre grisáceo, casí transparente, de todos los chakras que hay en el mundo el verde y el blanco eran los que más le favorecian a Sakura, uchiha sasuke se quedoimpactado nunca se imaginaria que existiera el chakra casi transparente, ella lo junto con sus manos y en forma de flecha. Fue conduciendo discretamente el chakra hacia los ninjas de delante para copiar las respuestas 4 y 5, el chakra regreso hacia ella lentamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, el chakra se introdujo en un oído y sakura escribio lo que el aire le dijo, sasuke nunca habia visto que alguien con su chakra pudiera controlar algun elemento, pero no se hiba a quedar impresionado, no… el se sabía todas las respuestas, solo había anotado 4 pero por alguna extraña razon quería impresionar a Sakura, asi que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecio el sharingan, Sakura se quedo impresionada

-sharingan.- susurro sorprendida, cosa que a uchiha sasuke, lo hiciera sonreír con arrogancia, el con mirar hacia enfrente, el chico de enfrente tenia solo la ultima respuesta, se la copio, y la escribió.- ya acabe.- dijo sasuke uchiha haciendo que kakashi se acercara y le dijera que ya se puede ir

-yo.. también

-te puedes ir.- sakura salio tras de sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, a sasuke no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, enseguida de cerrar la puerta, la pelirosa lo tomo de la mano, lo jalo, corriendo lo llevo hacia un pasillo, donde no había nadie, lo jalo, lo pego a la pared, a sasuke le sorprendio el comportamiento de la pelirosa, pero no se nego, ella se puso frente a el y lo miro a los ojos

-tienes el… el

-sharingan

-si

-si

-pero pense que ya no…

-habia sobrevivientes

-si

-si soy el unico que sobrevivio a la matanza que llevo a cabop mi hermano.- sakura no evito sentirse mal, no era su intencion recordarle eso, bajo la cabeza

-lo siento.- sasuke se adelanto le levanto la barbilla,que dando a su altura, ella lo miro impactado, estaban cerca, ella no quería evitarlo, ella bien se pudo alejar de el, se quedaron viendo, eran una escena muy dulce, se miraban tiernamente

-sakura-chan.- ambos se alejaron como si se quemaran, naruto llego, a interrumpir, capto como 5 minutos después.- que haces con el? Sakura

- el es uchiha sasuke te lo presento, es de la aldea del sonido

-hola.- dijo naruto

-y el es naruto, mi mejor amigo.- le dijo refiriendose a sasuke como si le importara quien es

-bueno sakura-chan, ya estan dando los resultados

-nani?

-si, ven.-y la jalo hacia arriba de las escaleras, dejando a un sasuke muy enfadado

-asi que… ya conseguiste novio sakurita?.- le decia naruto mientras hiban al salon subiendo las escaleras

-no!! El es amigo..

-aja, claro, un amigo no se queda a punto de darte un beso-

-el no me…

-si claro, mira ya pusieron los resultados,

-que rapidos.- dijo sakura

-hai.- ambos se acercaron, cada uno busco su nombre para ver si pasaron

-ahh..!!!! sakura-chan pase!!!.- gritaba naruto abrazando a su amiga, que le respondio el abrazo con la misma alegría

-felicidades naruto yo también ¿con cuanto?

-65

-ahh.._paso de pansaso, pero que bueno que paso_

-tu?

-yo 100

-ahhh… bueno...

.

**me esmere mucho cn este fic!!!espero no se aburran x k sta muy largo, y si!!! ya meti a hinata graz x leerlo nos leemos!!! aioss!!! **


	3. me perdi! D:

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA espero les guste!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haber checado sus calificaciones sakura y Naruto se dirigieron hacia el salón 64 como lo indicaba abajo de la hoja a los que habían pasado y a los que no tenían que ir el 33 (como cuantos salones abra:S.)

-bueno Naruto, parece que ya terminamos con el examen, y afortunadamente ambos pasamos

-si, dattebayo, hay que hablarle a la vieja para decirle las buenas nuevas!!

-tienes razon,- sakura saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo, y se acerco a un telefono público rojo que estaba en una esquina, naruto la siguió,

-ya esta marcando??? Sakura-chan

-sshh… naruto que no escucho nada

-mmm

-si bueno.- contestaron del otro lado de la linea

-moshi-moshi tsunade-sama

-sakura ¿Cómo estas¿ya terminaron con el examen o no?

-si, lo terminamos, adivine que

-no te preocupes, dile a Naruto, que habra otro examen en 6 meses

-no es eso

-llevalo al aereopuerto para que regrese a Konoha, allí alguien lo estara esperando

-ehh.. tsunade-sama?

-si?

-si paso

-NANI!!!

-si si paso.

-a que bien, si yo lo esperaba de el

-a ja _¬¬ si claro_

-bueno chicos me alegro

-si solo le llamava para decirle eso

-muy bien sakura tecuidas mucho, adios

-si.- y sakura colgo el telefono

-nani? que te dijo?.- decia un naruto impaciente

-pues, que claro se lo esperaba de ti .- le dijo con una mueca de sarcasmo

-ay que linda es la abuela si me quiere, Sakura si me quiere!!.- lo gritaba mientras abrazaba a Sakura, claro como el era mas alto el la cargaba con el abrazo.

-ehh.. si _este niño no sabe diferenciar el sarcasmo…_

Sakura y Naruto, después de la llamada se dirigieron hacia el salón, llegando al salón vieron a varias personas que ya conocían, Naruto por su parte, vio a Hinata, a Kiba, a un chico raro que estaba al lado de Hinata, parecía que estaba hablando con una hormiga, por otra parte Sakura, vio a cierto pelinegro, vio a Tenten, y la saludo, ella estaba, con uno que parecía ser su novio, y otro extraño, con un peinado extraño, y con una peculiar ropa verde, de fueron acercando, sinceramente eran muy pocos, los que habían pasado, Sakura se acerco a su amiga Tenten, y por su parte Naruto se acerco a Hinata

-hola Tenten, me alegro que hayas pasado.- le sonrió tenten

-yo me alegro igual, te presento a mis compañeros de la roca, el es Neji.- lo dijo señalando a un chico que era pálido y de ojos perla, el solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.- y el es lee

-pero que hermosa criatura tengo en frente, es la mas bella visión que haya visto.-sakura no pudo evitar verlo raro, por la clara declaración

-a-a-riga-t-to-u.- atino a decir la pelirosa

En otro lado del salón, estaba Naruto platicando con Hinata

-pues me alegro de que hayas pasado

-gracias Hinata-chan

-sinceramente yo pensé que no ibas a pasar.- decía Kiba

-que gracioso eras niño-perro

-que dijiste??.

-nada

-shino, no vas a saludar.- le pregunto Hinata a el chico de la hormiga, el solo le devolvió una mirada de odio a Naruto, lo cual le causo un escalofrío

-bueno y que debemos hacer aquí,?

-pues aquí nos darán indicaciones.- respondio hinata

-ahh… ya veo.- dijo naruto

Después de un rato, aparecio una instructora, bastante joven, atractiva, de un cabello, opaco, morado, y amarrado en una coleta, tenia topa, muy pegada, y demasiado escotada, entro se sento, y con la mirada ordeno que todos se sentaran

-Soy la profesora Anko.- se paro.- yo les dare las instrucciones de donde se van a quedar, siganme.- todos les extraño la forma en que entro y dijo als cosas, pero a parte todos la siguieron, a travez del castillo, como ya eran las 7, de la noche se veía aterrador, Sakura quería a Naruto cerca de ella, pero el estaba ocupado, tratando de calmar a Hinata, por otra parte observo hacia atrás, y se encontraba el chico pelinegro, agarrado del brazo de una chica de lentes, el trataba de quitarsela, mas aún cuando sintio la mirada de la pelirosa, pero Karin al notar esto lo agarro mas fuerte, Sakura se voleto subio las escaleras, siguiendo al demás grupo no se veía nada, ella estaba aterrada, no se veía nada tanto, que al subir las escaleras, se fue al lado izquierdo no al derecho como sus compañeros, al darse cuenta, trato de regresarse, pero ay era imposible estaba mas negro que nada, camino algunos pasos, estaba a punto de gritar, los cuadros daban miedo, dio otros tres pasos, de repente una mano le toco el hombre, al sentir eso, la chica no pudo evitar gritar

-KYA!!!!!!!.- la chica se cayo se sento en una esquina abrazandose las piernas, tenia los ojso bien abiertos

-Sakura estas bien?.- decia una voz muy familiar

-sa..sas.u..sasuke.- decia la chica tartamudeando recuperandose del susto, el chico la ayudo a levantarse, ya que con su sharingan, podía ver los movimientos, incluso en la obscuridad

-estas bien?

-si, me asustaste.- decia la chica mirandolo, (según ella por que ni siquiera podía verXP)

-tu también al notar que no estabas.- la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun que no se notaba.- vamonos

-si, sabes por donde?

-Iie.- eso hizo que sakura cayera estilo anime.- pero lo encontraremos.- caminaron unos 5 pasos, y sakura no pudo evitar tomarle la mano, fue una reaccion, ya que tenía miedo, el pelingero se sorprendio pero la tomo mas fuerte de esa forma según el, no se hiban a perder, subieron unas escaleras sakura se abrazaba del brazo de sasuke, cada que avanzaban tenía miedo.- tienes miedo?

-ehh… yo… eh… si.- al terminar de subir ese tramo de escaleras, caminaron, pero de repente un horrible ruido como si se hubiera caido un cuerpo, sono, Sakura, por reaccion abrazo a sasuke, lo mas que pudo agarraba su chamarra por su espalda apretandola con sus manos, sasuke, no se había espantado ya que con su sharingan sabía que fue un libro, pero el abrazo no lo incomodo, de echo le gusto, el la abrazo.- sasuke tengo miedo.- deica la pelirosa con la voz casi afonica por el susto, sasuke noto que estaba temblando, se separo de ella, como para verla a los ojos le tomo sus manos heladas y las preciono con las de el

-sakura, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.- sakura se le quedo viendo atonita nunca antes alguien le habia dicho eso, ella lo abrazo, tenía frio el lugar era helado, eso lo noto el Uchiha, que no tardo en quitarse su chamarra y darsela

-pero sasuke-kun, etto yo…

-tomala, tu la necesitas mas que yo

-arigatou.- y se puso la chamarra, pasaron otros 5 minutos buscando la salida del castillo cuando oyeron pasos y se visualizaba una vela, alli estaban, todos, parecía que no habían notado que faltaba alguien, ellos decidieron acercarse sigilosamente, sin llamar la atención se pusieron al final del grupo, aun estaban agarrados de la mano, y aún sakura tenía la chamarra del chico, se pusieron hasta atrás.

-pues ves llegamos.- le dijo sasuke, sonriendole tiernamente (ni yo me lo creo)

-arigatou sasuke-kun.- le decia la chica, quien le devolvio la sonrisa

-no te preocupes sakura.- se quedaron viendo un momento, fijamente, ignorando las indicaciones que les daba Anko a el grupo, el momento era muy lindo, exceptuando que…

-sasukito.- una voz chillona los saco de su tierno momento, una chica de lentes, pelirroja, se quedo impactado ocn lo que veía, y cambio su tono de voz.- que haces con ella?

-karin, ella es sakura si?.- le decía sasuke recuperando el tono frío de su voz, a y tofavia seguian tomados de la mano

-mucho gusto.- decia sakura

-quien te crees para estar con mi sasukito? Ehh..

-yo…-respondía la pelirosa

-que te importa karin ya vete.- decia sasuke

-pero sasuke

-vete.- la pelirroja le obedecio se dio la vuelta sin antes mandarle una mirada acecina a Sakura, cuando ya se habia ido Karin

-ehh… yo no sabia que tenías novia.- decia la pelirosa con la mirada baja

-no es mi novia, es mi compañera

-ahh.. ya veo.- subieron unas escaleras, anco dio unas indicaciones sobre los dormitorios a lo que lacanzarona oír, las escaleras a la derecha son los dormitorios de las chicas, y de la izquierda son de los hombres, (estilo Harry Potter.XP) Sakura se quito la chamarra

-toma.- se la devolvio a sasuke.- muchas gracias.- sasuke la tomo

-de nada.- después ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Al subir Sakura se encontro con muchas chicas, amigas suyas, a Hinata ya Tenten

-Sakura, no te vi en el recorrido ¿Dónde estabas?.- pregunto Tenten acercandose a Sakura, junto a Hinata, parecia que ella se hicieron amigas

-si, yo tampoco te vi.- decia Hinata

-bueno es que esto…pues yo… me perdi.- lo dijo acariciandose la nuca con una sonrisa

-si, a y como volviste?.- preguntaba curiosa su amiga Hinata

-pues es que Sasuke me busco y…

-¿Sasuke, el moreno alto y guapo, de mirada fria y voz sexy?.- Preguntaba su amiga Tenten

-si.- respondio la pelirosa

-el te encontro y… sakura-chan ¿es tu novio?.- pregunto hinata

-ehh.. no nada de eso.- la pelirosa comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa

-Sakura ¿te gusta?.- preguntaba Tenten

-no yo… es no…- la pelirosa empezo a tartamudear

-sakura-chan tiene novio!!.- gritaron al unisono ambas

-El no es mi novio el…

-y me diras que no le gustas a una persona, que fue a rescatarte en el castillo embrujado, Sakura-chan y eso que lo acabas de conocer.- lo decia con mirada picara tenten

-Qué rapida Sakura.- la pelirosa inventaba excusas de por que sasuke habia ido por ella, pero no se le ocurría ninguna, asi que penso en algo

-no es que yo.- pero fue interrumpida poruna voz, que le agrado oír

-CHICAS!!.- grito Anko, todas las chicas atendieron y fueron a donde estaba ella, estaba en la puerta de los dormitorios, todas las chicas fueron, la pelirosa se sentía aliviada por la interrupción, pensaba en decirles que un extraterrestre la rapto y a Sasuke también o algo así, pero eso de Anko estubo mejor.- aquí estan sus maletas, chóquenlas, y a dormir por favor.- las chicas se acercaron por su equipaje, parecia que ninguna de ellas se acordaba de la conversación, asi que solo tomaron sus maletas

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el otro dormitorio se encontraba Sasuke arreglando su equipaje, Kakashi se los acababa de entregar

-Hola sasuke, te perdiste ¿no?.- preguntaba un chico albino, que se acercaba a Sasuke, era alto, y apuesto

-No, yo solo…- (N/A: Aquí sasuke, se porta seco, pero no con sus amigos, su carácter tiene algo del frío Sasuke y algo de amistoso, se que sasuke y amistoso no va en la misma oracion. Pero bueno XB).

-Te gusto la chica ¿verdad?.- pregunto suigetsu

-¿Cuál chica?.- pregunto Sasuke

-No te hagas te conozco, desde chico se que te gusto, la pelirosa

-te refieres a Sakura.- sasuke no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba acomodando su equipaje, o eso se suponía que hacía

-Hasta te sabes su nombre

-Eso que tiene que ver

-Que te perdiste con la tal Sakurita, ya que no lavi a ella tampoco.- preguntaba Suigetsu, sasuke dejo de acomodar su equipaje, y lo miro a los ojos

-Ella se perdio y yo la acompañe

-aja, claro, que caballeroso, ehh… Sasuke

-callate

-como quieras, pero se me hizo muy raro, de ti ese detalle que le ayudaras a encontrar el camino.- sasuke lo miro con su mirada fría

-Si quieres que te diga algo, la chica no esta nada mal , de echo esta muy bien.- eso hizo que se ganara una mirada acecina, cortesía de Uchiha.- bueno, bueno ya me voy, si?, duermete, que mañana nos levantamos temprano, y te toca en el salón B22

-¿nani?.- pregunto el pelinegro

-si, dijeron en que salón nos tocaba cuando estabas, con la chica en tu aventura de media noche.- apenas logro esquivar un almuadazo, otra vez cortesía de Uchiha Sasuke.- bueno adios ya duermete

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura estaba acomodando sus cosas debajo en unos cajones, adecuados a la cama, su cama tenia cabecera, y cortinas alrededor, estaban varias camas a su lado, afortunadamente le toco, a su derecha a Hinata y del oto lado a Tenten, y en frente tenía a una chica rubia de un peinado extraño, parecia un poco mayor, pero igual era simpatica, lo unico que sabía de ella era que era de la arena, pero ya le simpatizaba, Sakura decidio mejor dormirse, antes de que Hinata y Tenten , empezaran a molestarla otra vez, pero antes de que se pudiera dormir

-Sakura-chan

-¿si?.- pregunto sakura, entre abriendo los ojos

-es que perdon, sakura pero se me olvido decirte en que salón te toco

-¿a si? En cuál Hinata?

-en el B22

-arigatou Hinata

-de nada, duermete, mañana nos despertaremos temprano

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gracias a ustedes por fin termine PERDON , pero es que es estado vuelta loca últimamente**

ESTA VEZ respondere todos sus reviews OKAS… escribanme Reviews por favor!!


	4. primer dia de clases

**Leanlo y reviews arigatou!! Gomen x la tardanza

* * *

**

Era el primer día de clases la verdad, la noche pasada se la habían pasado, muy bien todos, con el alivio de haber pasado en examen ¿quien no?, Eran las 5 de la mañana, en el dormitorio de las chicas todas se estaban arreglando y unas cuantas medio dormidas, (lo digo por cierta niña que se quedo dormida ¬¬.)

-Sakura-chan, despierta.- decía Tenten tratando de mover a su amiga, para que se despertara, cada vez lo hacia un poco mas fuerte

-¿Que todavía no despierta?-pregunto Hinata que llego de arreglarse

-Iie.- la miro.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo una idea.- Tenten la miraba con atención como su amiga se acercaba a Sakura y la movía.- SAKURA-CHAN!! Sasuke-kun, esta afuera y esta preguntando por ti!!! DICE QUE ES URGENTE!!.- no tardo ni dos segundos, en que la pelirosa, abriera los ojos como platos, y prácticamente saltara de la cama

-SASUKE!! DONDE!- gritaba la pelirosa arriba de su cama, ambas amigas, no pudieron aguantar la risa, sakura, no tardo en darse cuenta de que era una broma, todas las chicas del dormitorio se le quedaron viendo para después reír también, solo una chica Karin, la miraba con odio.- OIGAN POR QUE….!!!

-Por que no despertabas.- respondió simplemente Tenten

-ahh...- respondió la pelirosa rascándose la nuca riendo nerviosamente

- vamonos

-Hai.- la pelirosa se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando…

-Sakura

-si?

-¿no te vas a vestir?.- pregunto Tenten

- a si.- respondío Sakura nerviosa, se baño, se vistio, se vistio con una falda tableada guinda de cuadros y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, un chaleco guinda, y un saco del mismo color (era el uniforme)

-vamonos!.- dijo Hinata, todas salieron con el uniforme, se los habían dado en la madrugada, pero como Sakura estaba dormida; se la entregaron a Tenten.

* * *

En el salón, llegaba Sakura, junto con sus dos amigas, al entrar vieron a todos con el uniforme, al entrar lo primero que busco la pelirosa, eran unos ojos azabache. Todavía no llegaba el maestro, se sentó al lado de Hinata, seguramente luego asignarían los asientos. Pensó que tal vez no le tocaría en ese salón.- suspiro.- Estaba triste

-_que mala suerte.- _se sacudió la cabeza.-_pero como puedo estar pensando en el, solo me cae bien, solo eso. _(Inner saku: Creo que te gusta!!.) _claro que no como me va a gustar, oye hace mucho tiempo que no platicaba contigo _(inner saku: es que como habías crecido, pensé que ya no me necesitarías, pero veo que sí.) _no, ahora estoy bien, no necesito consejos._(inner saku: claro que los necesitas Sakurita, te estas enamorando). _Claro que no!_ (inner saku: claro que si) _no es cierto _(inner saku: lo que digas, me voy por que me cansaste.) _aja, adiós._

-sakura chan¿te sucede algo?.- pregunto la tímida Hinata

-No Hinata, estoy bien, estoy pensativa es todo.- respondió Sakura

-Ya veo es por…- sakura la miro con curiosidad.- ¿por el chico pelinegro que esta en la puerta?.- Sakura no pudo evitar voltear a la puerta, tenía ansias de verlo, pero volteo y no vio a ningún pelinegro de echo no había nada en la puerta, suspiro, y miro a Hinata, Hinata no aguanto de ver la cara de expresión de Sakura y se empezó a carcajear.

-HINATA¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- decía la pelirosa al momento de sentarse, y mirándola enfadada.

- gomenasai, Sakura-chan, pero no me puedes negar que fue gracioso.- Sakura la volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante.- de a cuerdo, entonces ahora no me puedes negar que te gusta.- por ese ultimo comentario, la pelirosa se sonrojo y se volteo hacia otro lado.

* * *

Mientras… en el dormitorio de los hombres, estaban todos arreglándose, habían unos que ya se había despertado, y ya habían ido al salón, pero había unos que todavía no llegaban. Estaban Suigetsu arreglándose el uniforme, era un pantalón gris oscuro, casi negro con una camisa blanca una corbata azul marino, y un saco guinda.

-me puedes explicar, para que necesitamos uniforme, si supuestamente es entrenamiento ¿Eh?.- dijo el pelinegro notablemente extrañado

-Hay sasuke, pues es que se supone, que los lunes con uniforme por que van a dar teoría y los días que te toquen pelear, vas con tu uniforme de pelea.

-Y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sasuke

-A noche que te perdiste con la chica lo dijeron.- respondió Suigetsu

-No me perdí, yo…

-la encontraste

-Ya vamonos.- a Sasuke no le apetecía platicar de sus asuntos personales con su amigo… a parte siempre al final, va a empezar a decir que esta muy inda la chica, y por eso siempre Sasuke, evita decirle de sus asuntos personales a Suigetsu.

Se salieron y fueron al salón…

Mientras en el salón….

-anda, acéptalo, Sakura-chan, te gusta.- seguía insistiendo Hinata

-no, y ya Hinata

-no te dejare hasta que lo aceptes

-no lo aceptare hasta que tu aceptes que te gusta naruto.- dijo desafiante la pelirosa, cosa que hizo, sonrojar a la peliazul.

-yo… demo…

-te pille!.- grito Sakura parándose y señalándola

-no, es que…

-mientes, te gusta…- seguía señalándole, hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos, al ver a cierto chico de ojos azabache, entrara a el salón, lucia tan bien con el uniforme, que solo atino, en bajar el brazo…

Mientras que otro pelinegro.. Entra al salón… se puede ver, que aun no llegaba el maestro había bastante desorden, más aún, que era un salón grande, entro y se le iluminaron los ojos, tan solo con ver, a cierta chica de cabello rosa, eso no paso desapercibido por su amigo. Se acerco a ella.

-Hola Sakura.- la saludo, se sentía nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba, cosa que sorprendió a Suigetsu.

-Sasuke, hola¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto tan natural, que Hinata se extraño, parecía que a Sakura no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo algo mas con el Uchiha.

-bien.- le sonrío.- bueno, Suigetsu y yo, vamos a buscar a Karin, que parece que se quedo dormida

-de a cuerdo.- le contesto el gesto con una sonrisa, volteo con Hinata, al ver como se alejaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- le pregunto Hinata

-¿Qué fue que?

-¿Por que lo trataste así?

-¿Tratarlo así¿Cómo así?.- pregunto Sakura

-Lo trataste como a un chico más

-¿A sí?.- preguntaba Sakura incrédula, aunque sabía muy bien, que la verdad, lo trataba así, por que tenía practica en sus anteriores relaciones, no se ponía nerviosa, por que antes, había tenido novios, solo para ptracticar, como tratarlos, para cuando llegara su príncipe azul.

-¿Cómo le haces?.- preguntaba Hinata tomandola de los hombros para que la mirara,.- enseñame, para poder…

-Conquistar a Naruto.- termino la oracion de la ojiperla, la cual se sonrojo, y quito las manos de sus hombros, y miro al suelo.- no te debes apenar, la verdad es bastante guapo.

-si…eh… bueno… adios, voy… a buscar… a..ten..ten.- dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo, provocando una pequeña risita en Sakura.

* * *

-que wuai actuas muy bien Sasuke.- le decía Suigetsu mientras hiban a la cafetería

-no se a que te refieres.- respondío Sasuke

-¿Cómo que a que?

-…

-trataste a esa chica, normal, bueno tu las tratas peor, de echo ni les haces caso, pero el punto es, que yo pense… que te hbas a poner nervioso, y no actuaste natural, bueno, natural como cualquier persona normal, se nota que te trae loquito

-…

-como para cambiarte la personalidad, si estas grueso.

-dejame en paz.

-Ya vez… te gusta, y ¿por que le dijiste que hibamos por Karin?

-No lo se

-Eso ni tu te la crees, tu serías el ultimo que se preocupara por que faltara Karin.

* * *

Hiba corriendo Hinata, estaba totalmente perturbada, por lo que le había confesado a su amiga, estaba sonrojada corriendo por todos lados, hasta que se topo con alguien que estaba de espaldas, y callo de sentón.

-gomen…gomen...asai.- dijo Hinata, mientras, se sobaba su trasero y el chico le ayudaba a levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de con quién choco. Se puso totalmente roja. El chico le extendio la mano, ella le agradeció el gesto, y se paro,

-vaya Hinata, que coincidencia

-Naruto…Kun.- se sacudió la falda y lo miro.-gracias

-de nada¿Cómo estas?

-bien

-oye, iba camino a la cafetería por que tenía hambre¿Quieres venir conmigo?.- le pregutno el rubio

-claro, vamos.- el chico la tomo de la mano, y la jalo

* * *

Sakura, se sentó, estaba sola, pero se puso a dibujar, la verdad ella era muy buena dibujando, y mas muñequitos de anime (XD!!), era buena dibujando, se sentó a dibujar, estaba sola, ya que a Tenten le había tocado en otro salón, en eso entra una rubia bastantes desconcertada, no sabía donde sentarse, todo estaba ocupado, asi que se acerco, a Sakura, como vio que habían dos asientos, a lado de ella. Se acerco..

-gomen...- Sakura se volteo hacia ella.- ¿Puedo sentarme allí?

-claro, siéntate.- se hizo a un lado para que pasara, se sentaron.- y tu eres…

-Ino… Ino Yamanaka.- respondió

-Ya veo, soy Haruno Sakura.- le sonrío y se volteo hacia el frente

-guau, pero que hermoso.- exclamo Ino, mirando el dibujo de Sakura

-arigatou, pero la verdad no tanto, mira su nariz,.- Ino se acerco al dibujo, tomo el lapiz, le borro la nariz, y se la dibujo ella.

-ya.- le regreso el lápiz, a Sakura

-arigatou, también tomaste clases de dibujo?.- le pregunto a Ino

-Iie, la verdad es que antes hacia figuras de barro, y la nariz, era la que mejor me salía.

-A ya veo.- no pudieron seguir platicando ya que había entrado un profesor, Kakashi, para ser exactos. Todos se sentaron, tras el entraban Sasuke y Suigetsu, Ino se quedo impactada por el ultimo, ya que realmente era guapo, era alto, albino, ojos celestes, que podía más podía pedir. El chico también se fijo en Yamanaka, pero le sonrio, eso hizo ruborizarse a la chica pero igual correspondió el gesto. Se sentaron hasta atrás. Como era un pupitre compartido, de dos, y algunos de tres, se sentaron ellos.

-¿Te gusto verdad?.- Sakura se refirió a Ino

-Yo… es que… no me vas a negar que es un papito.- le dijo la sincera de la rubia

-si.- rió.- pero el no me interesa

-a, si lo note ¿Te gusto el pelinegro no?

-eh…_Dios acaso soy tan predecible como dice Tsunade_ no, bueno…

-Lo sabía, a propósito ¿De cuál aldea provienes?

-De Konoha¿Tu?

-De la aldea de la lluvia

-Que bien.- Sakura se volteo para ver las indicaciones que daba el profesor, estaba diciendo algo de unos pergaminos, el iba a impartir las clases de invocación y lectura de pergaminos, luego acomodaría los asientos.

-bueno Chicos, los maestros nos hemos puesto de a cuerdo, que los que han sido recomendados por hokages, debemos medir su capacidad, y por eso a algunos, se les efectuara una pequeña pruéba. Al final de la clase daremos los nombres de las personas que pelearan.- En eso se escucha que abren la puerta y entran dos personas aprovechando que esta esta de espaldas.- Uzumaki Naruto, Hyugga Hinata,¿Por qué a esta hora?.- pregunto Kakashi aún de espaldas.

-ehh… yo…- trataba de excusarse Naruto

-dejalo, pero que sea la ultima vez.- dijo Kakashi

-hai.- ambos dijeron y se sentaron. Hyugga se sento a el lado de Sakura, y Naruto de Kiba.

Transcurrio, la clase normal, todos tomaban apuntes, y miraban el reloj, todos estaban impacientes por sabes quienes se iban a enfrentar, hasta que… sono la chicharra, todos miraban a Kakashi impacientes.

-bueno… creo que se los debo¿no?.- miro a todos.- bueno las personas que se enfrentaran… son.- saco un papel de su bolsillo, lo miro y dijo.- Haruno Sakura del salón B22.- la susodicha volteo a ver a Kakashi, mientras todos la volteaban a ver.- y Karin del salón A21.- todos empezaron a cuchichearse entre ellos…

-wuau, osea que a tu novia. Le toco contra Karin.- le decía Suigetsu a Sasuke

-Karin es muy fuerte

-Pero no sabes que tanto, es Sakura.- sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura

Miesntras que… Sakura…

-¿Quién diantres es Karin?.- pregunto Sakura a Ino y a Hinata

-No lo se.- contesto Ino

-creo que es amiga de Sasuke.- entonces sakura recordo algo… _bueno, Suigetsu y yo, vamos a buscar a Karin, que parece que se quedo dormida._

-Con que Karin, eh…- susurro Sakura., que apenas fue audible para sus amigas.

* * *

**TERMINE!! REVIEWS PORFITAS ******** bye sale se cuidan**


	5. la batalla! XD!

**Leanlo!!! Reviews onegai! XD!

* * *

**

Había amanecido, todo en el dormitorio de las chicas era todo un problema, Sakura se desperto poco, a poco, al verla que despertaba, todos se quedaron impactadas, con la calma que caminaba, seguramente pensaban todas, que no estaba enterada, de su pelea. Pero, a ella no le gustaba mortificarte por esas cosas. Se vistió, como le dijo Kakashi, uniforme de pelea. Se puso una blusa negra, larga pero pegada, unos shorts, negros y unos guantes igualmente negros, con algo rojo en medio, unas botas negras cortas pero lindas, y una gabardina guinda, se veía muy linda. Se le acerco a toda velocidad Tenten.

-Sakura, me dijeron en mi salón, la profesora Anko, que ibas a pelear, con Karin, de mi salón.- Sakura la miro y le sonrio.

-Así es.

-Dicen que es muy buena. ¿No tienes miedo?.- le pregunto tenten

-Iie.- la chica solo se preocuparía en el momento de su enfrentamiento no antes.

-Es que estaba diciendo que tiene, mucha experiencia, y que te hará papilla

-¿A sí?

-Hai

-bueno no importa.- Tenten la jalo, al piso de arriba y se escondieron tras un muro, se podía ver a unas estudiantes hablando.

-Mira.- le susurro que viera Sakura a las chicas, Sakura miraba con atención la conversación.

-si, entonces karin¿Qué le vas a hacer?- preguntaba una chica de cabello negro a una pelirroja

-_con que esa es Karin.-_pensaba la pelirosa tras del muro.

-Bueno, Ami, pues le daré una paliza, no me tomara mucho tiempo.- Karin, parecía que se divertía con su conversación, estaba usando. Un TOP morado, y un mini short, que mas bien parecía calzo, y una gabardina, que a fuerzas tenían, que llevar a las batallas, solo que la suya era morada y le llegaba a media pierna.- la verdad es que estos combates me aburren, me desgastan.

-Pero han dicho que, ella es la pupila de la hokage, así que no se te hará tan fácil.- dijo una chica amiga de Ami.

-¿A si?, pues no me importa yo soy la favorita de Orochimaru, así que… no hay problema.- Karin, respondía mirándose las uñas.

- Vaya, eres increíble Karin-chan. Y también le vas a dar una paliza, por que ahora es novia de Uchiha-san ¿no?.- Pregunto otra chica del montón.

-No!!! Ella no es novia de mi sasukito, No!!!.- respondió la histérica de Karin

-Pero eso es lo que dicen todos.- respondió Ami.

-Bueno, pero no es verdad, de echo Sasuke y yo, casi somos novios.- dijo Karin

-¿A si?- pregunto Karin

-Hai.- respondió Karin, del otro lado del muro Sakura escuchaba la conversación, cada vez mas convencida, de que su oponente no era mas que una charlatana. Sakura se volteo hacia Tenten

-Vaya, me asusta.- lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo

-No te vaya a pasar nada, Sakura, por favor.- le decia una Tenten bastante preocupada.

-Claro, que no Tenten, no te preocupes.- y le regalo una sonrisa.- a por cierto sabes en donde y cuando¿va a ser el enfrentamiento?, en nuestro salón no dijeron nada

-bueno, es en el lugar de enfrentamientos en el estadio Linkot, tras la escuela, y mas o menos 1 hora

-vaya, que problema, vamonos llendo ¿No?.- las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio, y se dispusieron a ir hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

En el dormitorio de los hombres….

-sasuke, vamos ¿piensas ir a la pelea?.- preguntaba Suigetsu

-claro¿Por qué no?.- pregunto Sasuke

-Es que… si lastimnan a tu princesita, saldras y haras el gran oso, tratando de salvarla

-baka

En eso llega Kiba, parecía que estaba platicando con Naruto paso junto a los chicos

-a hola suigetsu.- saludo al albino

-hola Kiba.- contesto Suigetsu, los chicos se pararon a lña altura de los otros.

-ah… hola te presento a Naruto

-si yo te presento a Sasuke.- dijo Suigetsu, los chicos se saludaron con la mano

-ehh.. bueno, vamos a ver la pelea de Sakura ¿vienen?.- pregunto Naruto

-a eso hibamos.- contesto Sasuke

-parece que el combate sera corto.- dijo Naruto

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto Sasuke

-Sakura, no se tarda en eliminar a su enemigo

-bueno, sasuke, creo que entonces no tendras que salvarla ¿No?.-le dijo suigetsu

-¿Salvarla?, a caso te gusta?.- pregunto Kiba, Sasuke fulmino, con la mirada a Suigetsu

-ya recuerdo, eres al que la otra vez, estaba besando Sakura ¿No?.- pregunto Naruto, recordando lo que paso, el dia del examen

-Que wuai, sasuke, que escondidito te lo tenías.¿eh?.- dijo Suigetsu

-no la bese.- respondío Sasuke

-Que bueno, por que esa chica esta bien buena.- exclamo Kiba , ganandose una mirada de odio, cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Nos vamos?.- preguntó, Suigetsu

-Hai.- contestaron

Y se encaminaron….

* * *

Estaba Sakura en los vestidores, ya que los vestidores dan a el campo de batalla, que era muy amplio… Tenía gradas, donde, cabia, mas de toda la escuela, era como un palenque gigante.

Sakura estaba en los vestidores, acomodandose las vendas, mientras del otro lado, estaba Karin, y alrededor de ella, un montón de chicas, preguntandole a su "idola", como se supone que hiba a golpear a la pelirosa, la pelirosa, no le intereso, escuchar solo se apreto, las vendas, y se dispuso a esperar su llamada…

Mientras Karin…

-si, bueno, intentare, que no le duela tanto.- decía Karin a las otras

-¿en serio?, mejor pegale duro.- dijo una

-no, prefiero no hacer espectáculo.- respondío Karin

Ya habían pasado media hora y en las gradas todo estaba my intranquilo, todos se cuchicheaban entre sí, murmuraban, quien hiba a ganra, y quién no, por un lado la mayoría creía que Karin, ganaría por la forma en como fanfarroneaba, y por otro, otros querían creer que Sakura ganaría, ya que era demasiado bella para morir.

En una parte de las gradas, se encontraban Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, y otros de los salónes, que observaban atentos…

-Espero que Sakura este bien.- decía Tenten que desde la mañana estaba preocupada

-si, yo también.- decía Hinata

-Esa chica es fuerte.- dijo Neji

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?.- pregunto Suigetsu

-solo, lo se.

-Mi bella flor de cerezo, espero que no se lastime.- dijo Lee

-Lee, a penas la conoces y ay le dices asi ¬¬.- dijo Tenten

-Si, pero cuando estoy con ella, siento como si la conociera de años.- respondió lee

-No se preocupen Sakura-chan estará bien.- respondió Naruto que dedico esa hermosa Sonrisa a Hinata, quien se sonrojo. Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero, escucharon, un silbido de un silbato, todos prestaron atención a el centro del estadio de batalla, que estaba lleno de tierra. Allí estaba Kakashi, quién se había echo un jutsu, de incremento de voz, como altavoz.

-Les pido por favor atención, al siguiente combate, que daran, nuestras compañeras de 1primer grado, del salón A-21 y del B-22. Ya que de este combate y de los siguientes que tendran, dependera de los puntos que se gane su salón. Si gana alguna de las compeidoras, su salón ganara 30 puntos. Conforme a las batallas. Y al final del ciclo. Se sumaran los puntos, y se dara un premio al salón ganador. Atención.Las presentare.- Todos pusieron atención.- Karin del salón A-21 de la aldea del sonido.- De una puerta gigante salío Karin, había amigas suyas que gritaban, y aplaudían, solo ellas. Ni los de su salón estaban interesados en ella, ni en el dichoso premio, solo estaban interesados en Sakura, ya que ella era más bella que Karin. Entre las que la apoyaban, estaban Ami y sus amigas.- y Sakura Haruno del salón B-22, de Konoha.- Sakura, salio de otra puerta del otro extremo, aplaudieron todos sus amigos, y el resto de hombres en la tribuna, cosa que hizo enojar a Karin.- ya les hemos explicado las reglas asi, que empezad!.- kakashi se alejo con un ¡Puf!.

Se quedaron viendose estaticamente por un momento, toda la tribuna estaba callada, muchos esperaban que Haruno no se lastimara, ya que era demasiado bella, para morir. Entonces, Karin, fue la que empezo se quito su gabardina morada, y corrío hacia Sakura, corría muy rapido, debía admitir Sakura, pero como ya se había explicado Sakura, conocía el chakra del viento, mejor que nadie. Sentía como se acercaba Karin, y desparecio con el viento, todos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, los maestros estaban impactados, Karin, la buscaba, saco un kunai, de su bolsa. Sakura aparecío detrás de ella, y la pateo, en las costillas, Karin, se volteo, y le avento el kunai. Sakura lo esquivo con facilidad, entonces Karin , hizo un jutsu, de invocación e invoco gusanos, que salían de la tierra, y la agarraban de las piernas. Sakura se asqueo.

-kuso.- dijo mientras Karin sonreía y se le acercaba, Sakura solo hizo un sello para después decir unas palabras que no comprendio Karin, entonces los gusanos se fueron quemando con fuego verde, ya que como ella había avanzado mucho con Tsunade, usando el chakra verde, lo utilizo.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Karin. Sakura se acerco, y volvio la acción la volveo a patear esta vez, Karin cayo. Karin saco varios Kunais todos dirigidos a Sakura, todos observaban. Sakura golpeo el suelo, alzandose en una torre de tierra, y causando una grieta en la tierra, todos observaban pasmados…

Mientras en las gradas…

-que wuai.- Dijo Tenten

-Les dije, que Sakura-chan era fuerte, solo quiere ponerle emoción, si ella quisiera, la acabaría a en este instante.- dijo Naruto

-ya veo.- dijo Suigetsu

-NO JUEGUES MI FLOR!, MATALA!!.- grito Lee, todos le pusieron atención, y le siguieron los demás gritando, que la matara, en general, eran mujeres, que odiaban a las zorras. Y otros hombres que querían ver otro golpe.

Sakura solo sonrío. Entonces Karin se subió a la torre de tierra que había formado, y empezó a golpear, a Sakura, Sakura esquivaba con facilidad, y todos observaban el espectáculo, ya que como todavía sakura traía puesta su gabardina guinda. Se veía un espectáculo como ci estuviera volando.O bailando. Con gracia.

-ACABALA YA SAKURA-CHAN!!.- grito Naruto. La chica le sonrío cosa que todos los de la tribuna notaron. Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, después una patada en la frente, y un golpe en la mejilla. Karin, callo de la torre de tierra y piedras que había formado Sakura al golpear suelo. Callo de aproximada mente 8 metros. Sakura sintió lastima y justo cuando hiba a caer inconsciente, con chakra del viento logro suavizar la caída. Todos abuchearon a Sakura, pero ella solo bajo de la torre y camino hacia la puerta de donde había salido. Pero entonces sintio como un kunai, se le acercaba lo esquivo con facilidad, volteo, y vio a Karin, a penas de pie. Sangrando, y ocn un kunai en la mano. Empezo a golpearla sin sentido mientras le decía un millón de groserías que Sakura preferia ignorar, y esquivar los "golpes", entonces se posisiono tras ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca, que la dejo inconsciente. Todos aplaudieron. De un pof! Salio Kakashi.

-felicitaciones señorita HARUNO, gano.- le dijo sin más, Sakura sonrío y se encamino a la puerta gigante. Todos le aplaudian y ella sonreía. Le aventaban flores, ella se limito a salir con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Fuera de los vestidores la esperaban sus amigos. Sakura salío vestida ya con el uniforme. Con el cabello cepillado, largo y suelto, como su cabello es lacio, le quedaba bien.

-konichiwa chicos.- saludo Sakura, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos se voltearon hacia ella. Y le sonrieron, Lee, tenia un ramo de rosas, en su brazo, se le acerco.

-Toma, mi pequeña flor de cerezo.- le dijo, ella le sonrio y las tomo

-veo, que terminaste sin ningun rasguño.- dijo Tenten. Sakura se rebiso los brazos

-Iie, me cuide.- respondío

-Claro, que no si vieras, como esta Karin ahora. Esta en la enfermería inconsciente. Hace pocos minutos que desperto, y tiene heridas de gravedad. Y tu ni un rasguño.- Dijo Naruto

-¿En serio?.- naruto asintió.- pues tengo que ir a curarla

-Nani.- dijo Suigetsu, sakura lo miro.- e esperado este momento toda mi vida. A parte sería un golpe duro para su orgullo, si tu la sanaras.

-¿A sí?.- pregunto Sakura.- pues no me importa, si no es atendida correctamente podría morir.

-Demo, Sakura, te hibamos a festejar.- dijo Hinata

-Gomen, sera para la proxima.- dijo Sakura antes de voltearse para irse

-espera.- sakura volteo para ver quien lo decía.- yo voy contigo.- dijo Sasuke

-arigatou

-Nosotros arreglaremos lo del festejo.- dijo Neji

-arigatou neji-san.- Sakura salío corriendo junto con Sasuke a la enfermeria, que deverdad estaba gigante, mas parecía una clinica. Mientras hiban corriendo…

-Sakura peleaste muy bien.- dijo Sasuke mientras corrían

-Arigatou Sasuke-kun,.- dijo sakura mientras le sonreía.- la verdad, pensé que karin…

-seria mas fuerte.- termino la oración de la pelirosa. Sakura asintió.- pues, de echo no, habla de más por eso siempre le va mal

-ya veo.- miro hacia el frente.- es aquí,.- ambos pararon.

Ambos entraron a la "enfermería", era bastante grande y tenia sillones de espera fueron directamente a recepción. Estaba una enfermera leyendo unos papeles.

-gomen.- dijo Sakura, la enfermera se volteo hacia ella.- venimos a ver a Karin

-a eres tú al que la dejo así ¿No?.- le pregunto la enfermera. Sakura, se mordió el labio de abajo y solo asintió.- pero que fuerte eres niña, hace mucho que no atendíamos algo como ella.

-Bueno podemos pasar a verla.- dijo Sasuke

-Claro, e, tu eres Sakura ¿verdad?.- le dijo la enfermera

-Hai

-Pues puedes ayudar a curarla ¿No?, la hokage te enseño ¿No?.- pregunto la enfermera

-si.- la enfermera se paro y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Karin, ellos la siguieron.

-es aquí.- dijo la enfermera señalando la habitación 101. Entraron allí estaba, inconsciente, y con vendas por todos lados, tenia la cara muy rasguñada.- puedes…

-si.- respondió Sakura, se acerco a Karin, pocisiono sus manos arriba de una de sus heridas. Sasuke y la enfermera estaban al lado de ella, viendo lo que hacía. De sus manos, se desprendió un chakra verde, parecido al fuego verde, que había utilizado para quemar a los gusanos de Karin.

La herida de Karin, iba cicatrizando poco, a poco. Y s e cerraba totalmente.

-_esta chica no termina de sorprenderme_.- pensó Sasuke. Sakura se tardo unos 15 minutos en cerrarle todas las heridas.- con esto ya estara bien ¿No?.- pregunto Sasuke

-Soka, solo tiene que descansar.- dijo Sakura

-muchas gracias niña, si no hubieras venido, minimo, nos hubieramos tardado una semana en recuperarla por completo, pero con esto parece que mañana ya estara bien.- Sakura solo sonrío. Ambos salieron, mientras la enfermera, solamente le cambiaba las vendas.

-Eres muy buena.- dijo Sasuke, mientras hiban caminando a la salida

-Pues, es que me enseño, una de las sannins legendarias.- le dijo

-Creo que mejor nos vamos.- dijo Sasuke.- te van a festejar algo

-¿Festejo?, pero a parte solo era una prueba.- dijo Sakura

-Si, pero la pasaste.- le dijo Sasuke.- démonos prisa.- Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano, y corrieron, todo el camino.

Lle garon al salón estaba todo arreglado, adornado, con mucha comida, era un convivio, habían movido las bancas en una pocisión, que pudieran comer, y atl vez bailar.

Llegaron todos estaban en lo suyo hasta que cierto rubio volteo, y vio a su amiga.

-¡¡Ya llego Sakura-chan!!.- grito y todos prestaron atención a la entrada donde estaba la pelirosa, y el pelinegro.

Todos se le acercarona Sakura, algunos traían cartas, a excepcion de Lee, que le llevo el ramo de rosas de la otra vez. Esperando que esta vez, si lo recibiera.

-Hola Sakura, muchas felicitaciones.-le dijo la misma chica del dormitorio, que dormia frente a ella, lo único que sabía de ella. Era que era de la arena.

-Hola.- respondio la pelirosa.- arigatou… eh…

-Temari.- dijo al chica, rubia de 4 coletas.- de la arena

-Mucho gusto,.- sakura le extendio la mano.

-Igualmente.- y la recibio con gusto.

Sakura se despidio de ella, todos empezaron a platicar entre ellos. Comian y hablaban de la pelea que había tenido Sakura.

Sakura platicaba con Naruto, hasta que Naruto se despidio, para ir con Hinata a platicar.

-bonito detalle ¿No?.- le dijO Ino por atrás.

-Si que lindos, son.- dijo Sakura

-Bueno la verdad la idea, no due de ninguna de tus amigas, ni de Naruto.- dijo Ino

-¿No?, de ¿Quién?.- pregunto Sakura

-De sasuke.- respondio la rubia. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Si, el tuvo la idea.

-¿en serio?.-pregunto la pelirosa

-Soka.- dijo la rubia

Las chicas siguieron platicando… en otro lado… del salon.

-veo, que te las arreglaste.- dijo Suigetsu

-Solo, tube la idea, nada más.- respondío Sasuke

-claro, y fue dificl, poner a todos de a cuerdo en solo media hora ¿NO?

-Iie.- dijo Sasuke

-Claro, como pudo ser difícil.- miro a Sasuke.- todo por tu princesa ¿no?.- dijo Suigetsu, obviamente con la inteción de molestar a Sasuke.El lo miro, con mirada acecina.

Después de la fiesta que duro hasta la noche, pusieron música, bailaron todos. Chicas, y chicos de otro lado platicando. Terminando el "convivio", todos se fueron a su habitación. Solo quedaban pocas personas tratando de limpiar, después de que terminaron, varios se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, entre ellos. Estaban, Sasuke, y Sakura. Sakura se acerco a Sasuke, quería agradecerle. Todos los demás se habían esfumado.

-gomen, eh sasuke.- dijo la chica

-hmp. Sasuke se volteo hacia Sakura

-Bueno, yo…- bajo la mirada, pero enseguida lo miro.- queria agradecerte por esto

-No tienes por que

-calro que si, me dijeron que tu

-solo tuve la idea, no es para tanto

-de cualquier forma…- el chico la miro estaban frente a las escaleras.- gracias.- no sabe de donde saco el valor, se alzo de puntas, y le beso la mejillas, el chico al instante se pudo rojo. La chica también no sabía de donde había sacado el valor. La chica subio las escaleras rapidamente. Sasuke se quedo estatico, no se creía lo que le acababan de dar. Solo susurro

-De.. de nada.- le susurro al viento...

* * *

**OLA BUENO LO SE TAL VEZ PESIMO, FINAL, DE STE CAP- PRO WENO**

**ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE PORFA REVIEWS**


	6. peleas 8S

**Hola como estan perdon por la tardanza es que e estado viendo lo de mi visa, por que me vo0i de mi hermoso México TT-TT jaja pero es para bien solo es un año jeje pero les seguire escribiendo ehhh!!!!

* * *

**

Había pasado tiempo desde la pelea de Sakura. Y como era de esperarse y como lo predijo Suigetsu, Karin la odiaría por haberla salvado. Ella hubiera preferido morir a ser salvada por su enemiga. Después de ese momento, en el instituto, se empezaron a hacer grupitos, de los cuales todos hablaban.

Entre esos grupitos estaba el grupito de Sasuke, los chicos mas wuais, y guapos, y sexys, del instituto, en ese

grupito estaba Naruto, quién tenía su club de fans, en ese grupito estaba secretamente una ojiperla, también estaba, Neji Hyugga, quién tenía un pegue increíble y mínimo de su salón tenia loquitas a 36 hablando de un grupo de 73 y casi los demás eran hombres era muy popular, Kiba quien era de los más populares por su linda sonrisa y actitud tan diferente, Shikamaru que sin hacer nada lograba sobresalir en su grupo gracias a las chicas que les encantaba su actitud tan valemadrista que tenía, en este grupo también estaba Suigetsu, quien en un TOP 10 que hicieron unas chicas de quien era el mas guapo, y wuai, saco el 2° lugar, y eso que era un concurso de todo el instituto, y Uchiha Sasuke que no tengo que decir que en el TOP 10 saco el 1° lugar, y que es el mas popular de todos, y tiene a mas de la mitad del instituto loquitas por su actitud, tan egocéntrica, sarcástica, tan seria, también a .las mujeres les encantaba su físico, el ser tan alto, fuerte y ,muchas chicas que se habían metido de contrabando al vestidor de los hombres habían visto sus marcados pectorales. Sin quitar esa mirada seria, y dominante color azabache, y esa sonrisa que a penas se notaba, su cabello perfecto despeinado y rebelde color negro. Y su piel suave y nevada.

En otro grupito estaban las inalcanzables, las mas sexys, las mas hot, y populares, y mas lindas, en este grupito se encontraba Hinata Hyugga qué a los ojos de otros que no la conocieran, se podía ver una chica tímida, pero la conocían y los chicos podían ver a una chica de buenos sentimientos , abierta, buena onda, estaba en este grupito igualmente Tenten, quién tenía impresionados a los hombres entre ellos a un hyugga por su habilidad con las armas, las manejaba como nadie y también a los chicos les encantaba su cabello largo rizado, color chocolate, estaba Temari quién siempre con su actitud altanera la a llevado a tener una silla solo para ella en la dirección, y a los chicos les encantaba esa actitud tan rebelde, estaba Ino, a quién algunas chicas idolatraban por su gran sentido de la moda, y por diseñar su propia ropa, traía loquitos a varios chicos, entre ellos a un albino, y en el grupito por supuesto la que todos tomaban como su líder Sakura, que no tengo que decir que a ella no solo las chicas la idolatraban, tenia mas pretendientes que ninguna, estaba en la mira de todos, era las mas popular, y la más linda, ella tenía un carácter diferente era, alegre, sin importar en que situación se encontrara nadie la ha visto llorar , siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, a los hombres les encantaba esa sonrisa siempre los ponía de buenas , ese cabello de un color exótico que siempre se lo arreglaba diferente, siempre todos ansiaban como se arreglaba cada día, y les encantaban esos ojos llenos de inocencia grande y color jade, y su tez blanca tan suave.

Pero Claro también sobresalía el grupo de las zorras. Donde obviamente nadie las quería por feas y zorras, si a caso los hombres muy desesperados las buscaban. Y obviamente estaban en ese grupo Karin, y Ami, y claro las demás y estaban atrás de los chicos HOT, especialmente de Sasuke.

El grupo de… tal vez los raros, estaban Lee, quién era extraño por varias cosas, una de ellas, era que usaba un traje verde siempre bajo su uniforme, y que idolatraba bastante a su feudal, también estaba Shino que no le dirigía palabra a nadie mas que a sus bichos, Kankuro el hermano de Temari, que a los ojos de los demás jugaba muñecas, aun que claro eran títeres. Y choyi, que sorprendía a todos comiendo la cantidad que comía. Y claro Sai, quién a nadie le simpatizaba solo por

Todos esos grupitos eran los más conocidos aunque todos a su manera...

* * *

En el salón de lectura e invocación de pergaminos se encontraban, dos chicos que hace tiempo se habían distanciado, aún siendo pertenecientes de la misma aldea, nunca fueron los mejores amigos. Estaban allí arreglando algunos pergaminos trabajo que les encargo la profesora Anko antes de que la demás clase entrara. A penas habían llegado cada uno por su lado, y acababa de llegar la chica. Ya cuando el chico estaba arreglando algunas cosas, al verlo así… 

-ohh!!... neji, vaya llegaste antes.- dijo tenten, el susodicho se volteo hacía ella.

- Hola Tenten¿Cómo estás?- pregunto neji, aun mirándola, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras hacia el. Ambos portaban el uniforme.

- bien no me quejo.- dijo después de regalarle una sonrisa, a lo que instantáneamente Neji la respondió.- ¿Y yo que hago?

-bueno, pues ya termine.- respondió neji.

-en serio.- dijo Tenten atónita y a la vez apenada

- no te preocupes no era mucho.- respondió Neji.

-En ese caso, nos sentaremos a platicar ¿Qué te parece?- neji la miro y solo asintió. Se sentaron en un escalón el uno junto al otro.- ¿Vaya parece que te has creado muchas pretendientes en tan poco tiempo no?- Tenten, se apeno por aquella pregunta no podía ocultar sus celos.

-Pues…- la chica lo miro.- ninguna de ellas me interesa.- respondió y la volteo a ver cosa que hizo que Tenten se ruborizara.

-a ya veo.- respondió Tenten

-Pero lo mismo puedo decir de ti… ¿no?- pregunto Neji

-tampoco me interesan.- lo vio… se quedaron viendo por un momento, Neji le tomo la mano, ella se embobo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué nos hemos distanciado tanto?- pregunto Neji, tenten lo miraba. Se fue soltando levemente de su mano, y fue mirando al suelo.

-Nunca fuimos los grandes amigos.- respondió Tenten, neji miro al frente.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Neji.- pero lo pudimos ser.- Tenten lo volteo a ver y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Neji tu… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- pregunto Tenten, se sentía tan boba con esa pregunta.

-yo… siempre me e considerado tu amigo.- le respondió Neji. Ella lo miro, ambos cruzaron miradas, se quedaron así por un momento hasta que la chica se acerco y lo abrazo. El chico le correspondió con gran intensidad. Se quedaron así… abrazados por un momento, hasta que fueron soltando el agarre, y se quedaron viendo por un momento, estaban tan cerca. Tenten tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y este, en la cintura de ella. Sus alientos casi se rozaban. Neji de mirarla a sus ojos chocolate, bajo a mirarla a sus labios. Tenten también. Miraba sus ojos perlas, y paseaba la mirada entre sus penetrantes ojos, a sus delgados labios. Se fueron acercando, sus labios casi se rozaban… estaban cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban…

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Naruto entrando. Ambos se separaron instantáneamente.Tenten se paro, y empezo a arreglarse el cabello. Mientras Neji, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos voltearon hacia Naruto.

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!.- preguntaron al unisono los dos.

-Gomen, parece que los interrumpí.- Respondío Naruto apenado imaginandose infinidad de cosas, que hubieran pasado. En ese mismo momento entro Anko.

-Buenas, parece que esta todo listo.- dijo Anko entrando causando que todos les pusieran atención. Neji y Tenten, agradecieron internamente a Naruto ya que no les hubiera gustado que Anko los hubiera encontrado en esa situación tan embarazosa.

La demás clase entro...

* * *

Terminando las clases, todos tenían un pequeño descanso cierta pelirosa, estaba cargando unos libros bastante pesados, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su locker. Se iba acercando, ya llegando a su locker, dejo las cosas. Cerrando la puerta de su locker, volteo a ver a la derecha y estaba Sai, con su típica sonrisa, tan hipócrita como siempre. 

-Hola sakurita.- Sai sonrio mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente. Anteriormente Sai, era uno de los pretendientes de Sakura, que se le declaro pero ella tubo que rechazarlo ya que ella no tenía el menor interés. No lo hizo con mala intención

------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------

Estaba fuera del salón de control de chacra. Estaba Sakura sola, cuando llego, Sai por atrás.

-demo… Sakura.- dijo Sai

-ah… hola Sai.- la pelirosa volteo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-demo…puedo decirte algo.- pregunto Sai

-claro.- respondió la chica

-pues que yo…- la chica lo miraba.- me gustas Sakura...- la chica lo miraba.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-yo…- la chica agacho la mirada, la levanto.- lo siento… yo no siento nada por ti.- el chico se limitaba a mirarla.- demo… ¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigos?

-Iie.- la chica lo miro.- si no somos algo más no podemos ser amigos.- la chica lo seguía mirando.- Sayonara Sakura.

Parecía que no le importara que lo hayan rechazado, pero no era así. Iba a ser suya a la fuerza.

-----------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

La chica lo miraba, a penas cerro su locker, el la aventó contra a el. La chica lo miraba asustada, el posisionaba sus manos acorralándola de manera que no se moviera. La chica tenía sus manos deteniendo el pecho del chico vigilando que no se acercara.

-Sai ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sakura.- ¡Suéltame!.- grito

-Cállate!!!.- la chica lo miro con temor el se acercaba más peligrosamente la chica no sabía que hacer, en cualquier otro caso, lo hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba en Schock. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, lo sentía tan cerca, sentía que la iba a besar. Ella no quería. Se estaba acercando a su cuello. Hasta que alguien lo separo bruscamente. Sakura abrió los ojos. Y lo vio…a Uchiha Sasuke.

-sa…sasuke.- dijo la pelirosa. El chico había jalado a Sai de la chamarra, y lo había golpeado en la mejilla, dejándolo inconsciente. La chica inconscientemente corrió a abrazar a Sasuke, el la miro de costado. Se volteo y correspondió el abrazo. La chica comenzó a sollozar, no sabía por que, pero por un lado se sentía inútil, por otro lado, nadie se había preocupado por salvarla alguna vez, no quería llorar, por eso tan solo sollozaba y lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que pudiera.

-¿No te hizo nada?- pregunto Sasuke tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

-Iie…- respondió la chica.- arigatou

-No dejare que el ni nadie te haga daño.- Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Quería llorar demadiadas emociones para ese solo momento. Se mordío el labio inferior, y lo abrazo aún más fuerte. Se separaron.

Y pronto llegaron varios maestros, observando todo… bajo su mascara Kakashi sonrio.

-Vaya parece que Uchiha Sasuke tiene ganas de pelear.- eso hizo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke voltearan a verlo

-Así es.- continuo Anko.- mañana en la mañana pelearas en otra pelea con el Hokage Gaara de la arena.- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos

-demo.. el es hokage.-dijo Sakura

-pero tiene la misma edad o es menor que Sasuke.- intervino Anko.- ingreso hace 3 días al instituto quizo ingresar ya que aquí estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Hermanos?.- pregunto Sasuke

- Sobaku Temari y Sobaku Kankuro.- Sakura ubico obviamente inmediatamente a su amiga, pero ella nunca le había dicho que su hermano ingresaria a la institución. Tal vez por esa razón últimamente Temari buscaba pretextos para escaparse de clase, o pretextos para no salir con las amigas, y extrañamente todas notaron que no sabía tener una buena excusa ya que siempre su excusa era que hiba a estudiar o a la biblioteca. Y obviamente todos sabemos que temari no estudia, y mucho menos va a ir a la biblioteca, así que eso era lo que pasaba.

-Demo.. .¿No se supone que los hokages escogen a los que irán al instituto?, no se escogen a ellos.- pregunto Sasuke, Kakashi dejo escapar una risita nerviosa, ya que el sabía perfectamente por que lo habían aceptado, y no precisamente era por la edad, ni nada e eso.

-Bueno… e… es que es por que… es…- no se le ocurría nada.- por que… es… es… joven, si eso. Por que es joven.- respondío Kakashi.

-_claro, la aldea de la arena es la que cuenta con mas dinero que ninguna._- pensó Sasuke.- escuche que la aldea de la arena es la mas rica de todas, eso significa que el hokage es… rico.- todos notaron como le salía una risita nerviosa a Kakashi.

-no… bueno si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que lo aceptáramos en el instituto.- Anko suspiro, Kakashi se había delatado por completo.

-como sea..- suspiro.- mañana competiras con Sobaku Gaara.- dijo Anko para luego irse jalando de la manga a el profesor Kakashi. Y Anko casí pisaba a Sai, ya ni se acordaba de el. Lo levanto y se lo llevo en el hombro directo a la enfermería.

Después de que se fueron. Sakura y Sasuke quedaron completamente solos.

-Gaara ehh.- susurro Sasuke cosa que fue audible para cierta pelirosa

-estas ¿preocupado?.- pregunto Sakura

-Iie, me preocupare en el momento.- sakura recordo que eso ella había dicho antes de la batalla, sonrio.

-Sasuke.- se puso frente a el.- ¿No quieres que te invite un helado? Yo invito

-si, pero yo quiero pagar. No me gusta que una mujer me pague las cosas. -Sakura lo miro confundida, penso que era machista. Sasuke la volteo a ver.- sin ofender.- Sakura sonrió

Y caminaron hacia la cafeteria mañana sería el gran día la batalla de Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sobaku Gaara

* * *

**Grax, por la espera pero no tenía nada que poner, TT-TT mi inspiración se esta yendo. TT-TT. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y una pregunta**

**¿Si es SOBAKU gaara, o es SABAKU o como es??? Ó.o jeje **

**Por fa ****díganme**

**Y reviews por favor aunque solo hayas leído el titulo. O aunque te parezca pésimo, quiero saber que piensan de este cap.**


	7. antez de la pelea :O

Bueno este es la continuación de lo que paso después del inconveniente en el pasillo… Lo que pasó en la cafetería… todavía no es la pelea…  pero prometo que la pelea la tendré pronto… mientras disfruten esto… y espero sus comentarios, criticas… y lo que

**Bueno este es la continuación de lo que paso después del inconveniente en el pasillo… Lo que pasó en la cafetería… todavía no es la pelea… :(**** pero prometo que la pelea la tendré pronto… mientras disfruten esto… y espero sus comentarios, criticas… y lo que quieran ¡Gracias!...:) **

…**&-.-.&…**

Después de haber tenido ese inconveniente a medio pasillo haciendo un espectáculo digno de telenovela. Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la cafetería estaban, sentados platicando…

-Sasuke… demo…- comenzó la conversación Sakura

-Dime

-Bueno muchas gracias por lo… ya sabes.- Sakura de alguna manera no podía sostener la mirada a Sasuke en ese momento.

-No digas nada, a parte ya lo habías dicho.- sakura lo miro, y se le escapo una risita nerviosa.

-creo… que si.-sakura miro su vaso de capuchino.- bueno… tu…- lo miro.- no estás nervioso por lo de… la pelea…- .Sasuke la miro

-Tu no estabas nerviosa ¿cierto?- pregunto Sasuke mirándola

-Iie… pienso que debo preocuparme en el momento de la pelea.- lo miro intrigada…

-Lo mismo pienso yo… bueno yo pienso que no me preocupare hasta que este en el suelo, sangrando y no me pueda mover.- Sakura lo miro con la ceja enarcada.- allí si me preocupare.- Sakura solo lo miro.- es broma-. Sakura sonrío. (N/a: sasuke bromeando!! Díganme que estoy soñando!xD).- dudo mucho que eso pase-. Dijo Sasuke

-Es que el es un hokage.- dijo Sakura

-¿Y?

-Mira no por nada es hokage.- terminó de decir

-Mira Sakura todos estamos aquí por algo, por algo estamos en esta institución.- Sakura y el se acercaban más, Sasuke le tomaba la mano, inconscientemente.- por algo estamos juntos.- la mano de Sasuke toco la de Sakura, y ella se sonrojaba por ese comentario. Sasuke sonrío nerviosamente, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que acababa de decir inconscientemente.

-Etto demo…yo…

-No… yo… no es que a lo que me refería era que estábamos juntos, por … - Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo que trataba de explicarse.- por que ambos somos buenos en esto… digo en ser ninjas… bueno de diferente forma pero amm….

-Si te entiendo.- Sakura le sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano. A Sasuke le encantaba esa sonrisa, y esos ojos jade, demostrando tanta inocencia, y lo suave de su mano. Sasuke con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Sakura que estaba tomando su mano izquierda. Sakura abrió sus ojos. Pero se relajo al instante. Así se quedaron viendo por un momento. A ella le encantaba el. Su forma de mirarla tan profunda le encantaba su piel clara, y sus ojos negros. Le hacían sentir tan protegida del alrededor y tan desprotegida de el.

Pero se arruino ese momento…. Por alguien que llego de improviso…

-Sasukito!- gritaba Karin al momento de lanzarse sobre la mesa a abrazarlo.

-Suéltame Karin.- decía Sasuke al momento de alejarla de el.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Karin

-déjame en paz.- le decía mientras se safaba del agarre de ella. Sakura miraba la escena con ciertos celos, pero se trataba de mostrar lo más tranquila posible. Sasuke hacía todo lo posible por safarse de Karin, para que Sakura no entendiera otra cosa.

-De a cuerdo Sasukito, pero que pasa con ella, ¿Qué haces con ella?- pregunto lo que era lo más obvio del mundo. Las personas que estaban alrededor miraban de reojo, todo el espectáculo. Y trataban de aguantarse las ganas de carcajearse allí mismo.

-Yo vengo con ella.- le respondió cortante. No tardo en escucharse el grito más chillante, alto, y fuerte que hayan escuchado en toda la faz de la tierra.

-¡¡Cómo?!.- grito Karin.- Como puedes venir con esta mosca muerta.- en menos de dos segundos desapareció la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Sakura.

-Puedo aceptar que me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando, puedo pasar por alto que trates de zorrearles a los maestros para que me bajen de calificación, lo que no puedo aceptar es que me insultes diciendo que yo soy un espécimen que tu eres!!.- a Sakura la rodeaba un aura o chacra negro y una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, pero tal parece que a Karin no. Sasuke solo observaba sentado en su asiento. Sakura se paraba mientras ponía una mano en la mesa. Karin hizo lo mismo y la veía amenazante.

-¡¡Que!! Claro que yo no soy la mosca muerta-. Dijo Karin

-Ya cállate zanahoria!.- Todos miraban la escena desde sus respectivos asientos. Y sasuke se limitaba a observarlas y no intervenir.

-Sabes que creo, que tienes celos de que este con Sasuke.- decía esto Karin mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-ahh!! ¿Eso crees?, creo que más bien tu eres la que esta celosa, por que yo estaba con Sasuke primero, y el nunca me pidió que me marchara, pero que paso…- Sakura ponía una pose como si estuviera recordando algo. – espera… creo que a ti si te lo pidió.- Karin se enojo notoriamente, gruño.

-¡Bitch!

- Tu mama.- le contesto Sakura, todos miraban expectantes, Sasuke era el primero en sorprenderse. Pues claro Sakura no solo era buena en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo también en pelea verbal. Como allí estaban algunos pretendientes de ella, notaron que su inocente flor de cerezo, no era tan inocente después de todo…

-Sabes que…- A Karin se le habían acabado las palabras.- e… do… i…- cuando iba a decir cualquier estupidez, Sakura se le adelanto.

-Sabes que consíguete una vida.- Sakura se adelanto. Todos miraban la discusión. Uno que otro la estaba grabando, para subirla a youtube (XD!!). Tomo sus llaves que estaban encima de la mesa, su chaketa que la había puesto en la silla. Karin la observaba la verdad se le habían acabado las palabras. Sakura en un paso llego hasta Sasuke y le deposito un tierno, pero corto beso en la mejilla, la verdad muy cerca de los labios ante la mirada expectante de los demás. Karin, y otras pretendientes de Sasuke que se encontraban en la cafetería, se sorprendieron, y las tomo desprevenidas el acto de la chica con celos, y sin poder decir, o hacer algo, Karin solo tartamudeaba. De la pelirosa solo salió una corta sonrisa. Pareció que le susurro algo al oído a Sasuke. Y sasuke sorprendido y atónito solo le respondió.

-Si.- un corto si, salió de la boca de Sasuke. Aunque lo dijo en voz baja fue audible para todos los demás, que estaban atentos. Sasuke se toco su mejilla con su mano, delicadamente dando a entender a todos a las Sasuke fans & a los Sakura fans, que le había gustado.

-¡¡Argh!!-. grito Karin, desesperada.-¡¡Te odio chicle!!-. Obviamente se refería a Sakura. Y salió corriendo gritando con su voz chillante como siempre. No por nada era la mejor en causar escándalos en todo el instituto

…**&-.-.&…**

En otro lugar….

Exactamente en la biblioteca del instituto. Estaba una rubia revisando algunos libros de dibujo. Y manualidades avanzadas. Obviamente era Ino. Estaba agachada checando unos libros. Por un error saco un libro equivocado, que provocaría que se le cayera un súper atlas ninja, que tenía más de 1000 páginas y de las más gruesas, y su cubierta era de madera.

E hizo eso, saco ese libro provocando que se le cayera el más pesado que estaba arriba, estaba a punto de caerle en la cabeza. Ino esperaba el golpe, presionaba sus ojos, y ponía sus manos para cubrirse. Pero no caía. Fue cuando fue bajando las manos, y abriendo los ojos, y volteo hacía arriba.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a cierta persona que sostenía el libro.

-Hola Ino.- el joven río-. ¿Esperabas el golpe?- le pregunto el alvino.

-Suigetsu…-. río.

-Debes tener mas cuidado.- le dijo para después dedicarle una linda sonrisa. La chica se levanto. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos…. El acomodó el atlas.- gomen, me encantaría quedarme a platicar contigo… pero… debo hacer… etto… algo… te cuidas.- lo dijo después para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ella. Ella solo se quedo pensando… y con sus manos tocando su mejilla (n/a: como que esta de moda los besos en el cachete jojo xD.).

…**&-.-.&…**

Tenten solo buscaba a sus amigas, desde la mañana no las había visto, y la que le preocupaba más era Sakura se corría el chisme de que Sai le pegó, o de que Sasuke y Sai, ambos se pelearon por Sakura, también el de que por la pelea harán pelear a Sasuke con un Hokage. Había muchos chismes que se corrían…. (N/a: que rápido corren los chismes…O.ó) pasaba por varias aulas. De pronto se detuvo frente a su locker, suspiro y empezó a acomodar algunas cosas cuando escucho a lado de ella a unas chicas que estaban a su lado…

-Oye escuchaste los rumores-. Le decía una rubia a la castaña.

-¿Sobre que?-. Preguntaba la otra chica. Tenten solo fingía acomodar sus cosas. Y escuchaba disimuladamente con atención.

-De lo que paso en la mañana-. Le decía la rubia.

-no, que pasó-. Le contesto la castaña.

-Pues sucede que … sabes quién es Sakura… es …

-Si, es una chica muy bonita, de ojos jade que viene de Konoha no-. Le contesto-. Es muy popular.

-si, si, pues sabes quién es Sai-. Le dijo la rubia. La otra negó con la cabeza.- Es un chico de cabello negro …

-¿el de una sonrisa algo hipócrita?… - le preguntaba la castaña.

-Hai, pues el le llegó a Sakura y ella le dijo que no-. Le dijo la rubia. Tenten escuchaba-. Y el la golpeo tan fuerte que ahora está en la enfermería.- Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, estaba mirando hacía su locker sus ojos se le empezaron a cristalizar.

-No puede ser-. Exclamaba la castaña.

-Hai, y Sasuke lo supo y lo golpeo tan fuerte que castigaron a Sasuke trasladándolo a la aldea de la arena.- contesto. Tenten, cerró su locker con toda su fuerza. Las chicas voltearon a verla, se hecho a correr… no podía creerlo… estaba llorando, tenía que ir a la enfermería se estaba asustando. Sakura se había encariñado tanto con ella. Corría y corría. Hasta que todo su alrededor estaba ausente solo estaba ella corriendo. De pronto alguien la detuvo. Reconoció a esa persona. El la estaba agarrando de los brazos. Y mirándola…

-¿Qué sucede?-.Le preguntaba a la chica. Ella lo único que hizo es abrazarlo y soltar su llanto. El chico correspondió el abrazo. La chica suspiro y se calmo. Se fueron hincando. El la miraba a los ojos.- Tenten. ¿Quién te hizo eso para estar llorando?-. Preguntó el ojiperla.

-Neji… yo… escuche que Sakura estaba muy grave en la enfermería.-le dijo.

-¿De que hablas?-. Preguntó-. ¿Y por qué?

-Me dijeron que Sai le pegó.- le respondió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?-. Le preguntó.

-hai-. Le sonrío. Iban a levantarse cuando…

-¡Ten!-. Grito alguien detrás de ellos. Exactamente una pelirosa que iba corriendo hacía ellos. Llegando a hincarse junto a ellos con una sonrisa.- a que no adivinas que…- no pudo continuar. Tenten al tenerla enfrente la abrazo con muchas fuerzas, Sakura correspondió el abrazo.-¿Sucedió algo?...

-¡Que bueno que estés bien!-. Exclamo Tenten….

-etto… gracias… demo …- Sakura vio a su amiga-. Ten haz estado llorando?...

-etto si es que estaba preocupada por ti…- le dijo Ten…

-Por … a ya es por lo que paso en los casilleros, no te preocupes… estoy bien, por fortuna llego Sasuke a tiempo…- sonrío Sakura los miro, vio a Neji… parece que no lo había visto-.bueno… parece que… interrumpo algo… yo… bueno…- los dos se sonrojaron

-No no interrumpes nada… ya me voy-. Dijo Neji, totalmente rojo.

-No sabía que tu… y el eran….

-Nada, demo mejor vamonos de aquí creo que este no es lugar para hablar…- decía Tenten mirando a su alrededor. Estaban sentadas a medio pasillo, y los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo….

-creo que si-. Dijo Sakura riendo…

…**&-.-.&…**

El día transcurrió rápido después de todo eso… Sakura y Tenten se había separado.

Ten debía entregar unos libros en la biblioteca, y Sakura tenía que buscar a Temari… pero no la encontró, ya se estaba preocupando…

Sakura se rindió y decidió ya ir a dormir. Estaba fuera de su habitación. Al entrar….

…**&-.-.&…**

Sasuke parecía cansado por todo el día. Después de tener un hermoso día en la cafetería, claro hasta que llego Karin… tuvo que ir con Kakashi a dar un pequeño pero bastante duro entrenamiento antes de la pelea. Iba cansado, se había dado una ducha en el vestidor, lo único que parecía que quería era dormir. Pero al entrar en su habitación…

…**&-.-.&…**

-ustedes que…- decía Sakura sorprendida. Al primer paso de entrar Ino salto hasta ella, y Tenten corrió y Hinata, tan tímida que se veía…. La bombardearon con preguntas. Hasta que Sakura las callo y les pidió que se sentaran…- haber una por una por favor….

-primero yo… que paso con Sai-. Decía la rubia.

-No, que sucedió con Sasuke.. ¿Por qué lo van a expulsar?-. Preguntaba Tenten

-yo escuche que Sai te beso-. Decía la "tímida" Hinata. Sakura al oírla a todas, y ver su mirada tan seria. Que estaba segura que en su vida las iba a volver a verlas así. Tuvo que reír y soltó una carcajada. Hincándose de tanto reír. Después de limpiarse unas lágrimas y ver a las demás con cara de WTF?... tuvo que contestar…

-no chicas-. Suspiro-. Lo que paso es…

…**&-.-.&…**

-esto… e…- Sasuke trataba de entender por que ni siquiera pudo dar un paso en su habitación. Al entrar Suigetsu, Neji, y Naruto, corrieron hacía el…

-¿Qué tan fuerte le pegaste a Sai? .- pregunto Suigetsu

-¿Qué le paso a Sakura-chan?-. Preguntó Naruto.

-¿Por qué salió tan rápido Sakura de la enfermería?-. Preguntó Neji.

-¿Por qué te van a expulsar?-. Preguntó de nuevo Suigetsu.

-me dejan pasar-. Decía Sasuke… Los chicos se hicieron de un lado para que pasara Sasuke al entrar. Naruto cerró la puerta. Los chicos permanecían parados. Sasuke llego a su cama y se sentó. Suspiro…

-Lo que paso es….

…**&-.-.&…**

-entonces…

-así es-. Afirmaba Sakura…

-tu…

-si

- me alegra Sakura-chan pensábamos que había sido algo más serio-. Decía Hinata al momento que la abrazaba. Todas estaban en su cama arriba de la colcha. Sentadas como chinitos. Y poniendo atención al relato de Sakura.

-entonces… tu Sakura-chan…- decía Ino mientras la miraba fijamente y todas las miraban…- le gustas a SASUKE!-. Grito. Y todas empezaron a gritar.

-no, claro que no-. Decía Sakura.

- Y como explicas que te haya salvado de Sai.- decía Tenten

-Ten, claro que no.- decía Sakura se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Yo creo que sí. – afirmaba Hinata

-niñas, ya vamos a dormir.- decía Sakura al momento que apagaba la luz. Todas se rieron…. Y fueron a sus camas. La verdad ya estaba demasiado cansada.

…**&-.-.&…**

Los chicos aún no se creían el relato que Sasuke les acababa de contar…. Se esperaron 3 segundos….

-jajaja… en serio…. – decía Suigetsu

-wuai, Sasuke al rescate de su novia Sakura-. Decía Naruto

-¡Claro que no!-. Se defendía Sasuke

-y como explicas que por la culpa de tu princesa, estés metido en un lío por tu pelea-. Decía Neji

-No es problema, a demás va a ser fácil-. Afirmaba con arrogancia.

-pues… es un hokage Sasuke-. Decía Naruto…

-ya duérmanse-. Decía. Como ya estaba cansado…. Se acostó….- apaga la luz Naruto-. Decía …

-voy…- (N/a: que obediente yo quiero un Naruto…!..) apago la luz y todos los demás se acostaron…

Ya acostados….

-Naruto…- susurraba Suigetsu

-amm… - contestaba…

-¿Por qué le tenemos que hacer caso…? ..

-Nunca me lo había preguntado-. Respondió. Y así se durmieron... dejando a Naruto con una duda en la cabeza… ¿Por qué le hago caso?...

…**&-.-.&…**

**Espero les guste de nuevo me disculpo por no poner luego, luego la pelea… es que se me ocurrió esta parte… pero tengo la esperanza de que les guste xD…! Gracias por su apoyo..!!**


	8. la pelea D:

Ay perdón por no contestarles a todos jaja, es que empecé a responder sus reviews pero hubo un problema ya no sabía a quien le contestaba y a quién no

**Ay perdón por no contestarles a todos jaja, es que empecé a responder sus reviews pero hubo un problema ya no sabía a quien le contestaba y a quién no.**** Jeje, esta vez les contestare a todos ¿va?**

**Antes que nada quiero avisarles que lamentablemente me tard****are en poner el siguiente cap. Por que pues me voy a mudar… ya no voy a estar en México. Me voy a Washington. Así que tal vez me tarde en poner el siguiente. Pero juro que lo pondré lo más pronto que pueda…**

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

6.00 am de la mañana, Sasuke se acababa de levantar, se dio una ducha. Seguido de el, se despertó Naruto, Neji, Suigetsu. Se bañaban en ese orden, como había dos bañeras Sasuke ocupaba la de la derecha y Neji, la de la izquierda, después de ellos. Detrás de Sasuke iba Naruto y después de Neji, Suigetsu, era así siempre y en ese orden.

Después de cambiarse, y arreglarse, decidieron salir.

Al abrir la puerta solo se encontraron montones de chicos y chicas por los pasillos corriendo… y los demás con la cara de (WTF?)

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Suigetsu a unos chicos

-No sabes un hokage va a pelear con un alumno…- La bolita alcanzó a escuchar… y miraron a Sasuke, que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿miedo?

-Iie-. Negó Sasuke con una mirada asesina a Naruto

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

- ¡Sakura-chan!-. Gritaba una rubia por toda la habitación (como si estuviera muy grande el cuarto xD)

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-. Preguntaba una Tenten acabándose de levantar.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que Sakura no aparece por ningún lado. Y Hinata ya fue a buscarla

-No te preocupes, debe estar bien.

-Vamos, Ten, cámbiate y ayúdame

-Hai

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

Hinata corría por los pasillos solo para dejar a Ino a gusto pensando que iba a buscar a Sakura. Hinata no sabía donde estaba Sakura, pero estaba segura de que no iba a hacer nada. Le quedaba muy claro de que Sakura era capaz, de parar la pelea. O ponerse en medio. Pero lo que le quedaba aún más claro es que no lo iba a hacer. Ya que se notaba que Sasuke estaba entusiasmado por la pelea, y a Sakura no le gustaría hacerlo enojar.

No sabía hacía donde corría solo corría ya le había empezado a artar se paro de improviso. Choco, con la espalda de alguien.

-Gomenasai-. Dijo y se retiro iba a empezar a correr hasta que sintió que la jalaban del brazo.

-Pero… ¿que te pasa?...- vio quién la jalaba.- Naruto-kun?

-jaja si-. Respondió el rubio soltándola-. Perdón por jalarte jaja, ¿como estás?, ¿Por qué estas corriendo?-. Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa

-Disque buscando a Sakura… jeje

-¿disque?

-Solo es para no preocupar a Ino…

-¿Ino?

-Olvídalo, ven-. Lo tomo de la muñeca, y se lo llevo (Que escondidito te lo tenías Hinata xD)

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

- Y Naruto ¿donde se metió?...- Preguntó Sasuke

- no se

- Neji amargado-. Le contesto Suigetsu

- Ya cállense-. Dijo Sasuke

- El esta empezando

- Yo no dije nada-. Se defendió Neji

- Tú me contestaste feo-. Le dijo burlonamente

- Que niña

- Ves Sasuke, ves...- le llamó a su compañero señalando acusadoramente a Neji.- ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?

- Se fue hace unos segundos, pero claro eres tan tonto que ni te diste cuenta…

-#¬¬

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

Sasuke, caminaba por el colegio, estaba aburrido, y no había desayunado ya quería que eso acabara, pero lo que más le preocupaba…

-_Sakura, ¿Donde estás?_- Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió su cabeza como diciendo que nunca pensó eso.

Parecía que quería verla antes de la pelea.

-¡¡SASUKE…!!-. Escucho, después de que sintiera algo en su cuello y un peso en la espalda. Era Karin, que estaba colgada en su espalda.- Te extrañe. Sasukito.

-Bájate Karin-. Ya que como el estaba más alto colgaban los pies de la chica

-Hai. ¿A donde vas? Kakashi sensei, te estaba buscando

-hmp-. Dio un largo suspiro y camino hacía el frente. Dejando a Karin detrás viéndolo caminar.

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

-Sasuke…- El susodicho volteó.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-nada

-Deberías de estar preparándote

-No lo necesito Kakashi-sensei

-ja, bueno solo acompáñame, debes cambiarte

Y así se fueron hacía los vestidores donde se cambio para la batalla, parecía que todos estaban en la tarima, donde iba a ser la pelea…

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

-Por Kami me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¿Donde esta Sakura?-. Preguntaba Ino, ya en la tarima.

-Tranquila Ino.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Suigetsu.

-A propósito ¿Dónde esta Hinata?-. Preguntaba Tenten, a lado de Ino.

-Se supone que también había ido a buscar a Sakura-. Dijo Ino.

-Konichiwa-. Se escucho del otro lado. Estaba Hinata y Naruto a lado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Le pregunto la Yamanaka

-Etto… estaba con Naruto-kun-. Respondió.

-Gomen, yo la distraje-. Dijo Naruto.

-A todo esto… ¿Saben donde esta Sakura?

-Iie...- La rubia soltó un gran suspiro.

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

-¿Ya estás?-. Le pregunto Kakashi a Sasuke asomando a los vestidores…

-hmp…

-¿Nervioso?

-Iie

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No, ya vámonos.

Kakashi lo guío hasta el campo de batalla atrás de la gran puerta…

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

-oye no me parece justo que por culpa de la chica Sasuke este en este problema. Y que ella no este aquí. – Recriminaba Neji.

-Sakura, por ningún motivo se perdería la pelea…- Defendía a su amiga Tenten

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa ¿donde esta?-. Decía Ino.

-No te preocupes, seguro está… en otro lado de la tarima. Es tan grande…- Le dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla…

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

Sasuke quería que esto ya terminara. Quería que se abrieran las puertas…

_-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?_-. Se preguntaba el moreno. Kakashi hace rato que se había ido a ver algo… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos… Por la voz de Anko… presentando del otro lado de las grandes puertas.

-Damas, y caballeros… buenas tardes. Hoy tendremos otra batalla. De alumnos de kages. – Decía Anko… - Esta vez un alumno con un kage.- decía entre dientes. Pero ya la mayoría lo sabía…- Tendremos a un alumno destacado proveniente de la aldea del sonido…Uchiha Sasuke…- No termino de decir el nombre cuando miles de personas. La mayoría mujeres gritaban… al unísono ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Sasuke!!… Anko trato de calmarlos, por el micrófono antes de anunciar al competidor-. También tendremos de la misteriosa región de arena. Kage de su aldea Sabaku Gaara -. Todos esperaron unos segundos, antes de aplaudir. Las puertas se fueron abriendo. Sasuke miro a su alrededor. Muchas chicas gritaban Sasuke. Ubico a sus amigos de inmediato, pero no encontró a cierta pelirosa… decidió no pensar en eso. El iba vestido con una gabardina azul, una camisa negra. Y su uniforme negro de batalla. Gaara venía vestido con una gabardina guinda. Con su uniforme de batalla color vino. (Anotación: Gaara no traía la tinaja que llevaba en los caps. De Naruto) Como era pelirrojo se veía muy bien. Sasuke se veía más sexy que de costumbre. Todas las tarimas, se quedaron calladas viéndolos. Esperaron la indicación de Anko….para pelear… La dio…Todos gritaban…

El primer ataque fue a cargo de Gaara movió toda la arena de el campo hacía Sasuke atacándolo. Todos miraban expectantes como movía la arena con tanta facilidad. Sasuke lo vio venir y lo esquivo saltando hacía arriba. Entonces el montón de arena, tomo forma de una mano. Que trato de atrapar a Sasuke. Sasuke salto arriba del campo de batalla, en el techo de las tarimas. Saltando y corriendo arriba de ellas. Todos veían eso. Y como la mano iba tras el. Dejando en algunas gradas algo de arena. Todos gritaban de emoción. Sasuke dio un último salto se volteo en el aire…

-katon Gōkakyū no jutzu -. Dijo y salió una bola de fuego de su boca, apuntando a la mano de arena. Despedazándola casi toda. Gaara, con unos sellos separo sus manos, para atraer arena hacía el. Sasuke vio lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo saco un kunai. Y atacó. Pero era demasiado tarde, Gaara se había encerrado en una bola de arena. El kunai se rompió con el contacto con la bola. Todos admiraron eso. Los espectadores solo vieron como en 3 segundos Sasuke desde el salto se había acercado con gran velocidad a Gaara, solo que el le gano en la velocidad. Sasuke se volvió para atacar de nuevo la bola de arena. Pero esta… a su vez saco una especie de picos. Con los que Sasuke se sangro la mano. Como un gran filo desde la bola. Se acerco a Sasuke. La bola… se veía que la manejaba Gaara con tal facilidad, que parecía que veía a Sasuke por que lo ubicaba de maravilla. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto. Soltó varios katon. Pero no surtieron el efecto que esperaba… se separo. Todos miraban… gritaban.

Sasuke se separo aún más. Todos miraban. Hizo unos sellos… y se tomo con una mano la otra desde el codo.

-ese es…- Dijo Suigetsu. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver para después mirar a Sasuke. Que vio como de todo el estadio que estaba callado. Empezó a escucharse… algo como sonido de una parvada de pájaros, todos se callaron, escuchaban atentos. Sasuke activo su sharingan. Todos miraban sus ojos. Y escuchaban atentos ese sonido.

-Chidori-. Solo se escucho que dijo Sasuke. Y como una chispa lo bastante grande, se vio en su mano. Una gran luz de su mano. Empezó a correr hacía la bola de arena donde Gaara estaba adentro. Se escuchaba solo un sonido demasiado fuerte de miles de pájaros. Gaara hizo un movimiento sacando un filo de arena, donde iba a llegar Sasuke. Pero para eso activo su sharingan. De pronto apareció del lado opuesto de la bola. Impactándolo con su chidori… Todo ese sonido desapareció. Y la bola de arena se fue cuarteando. Sasuke separo su mano. Y dio un salto hacía atrás. Todos observaban atentos… entonces, se rompió por completo. Dejando a ver a Gaara con una herida en la costilla. Qué salía de la bola de arena… Todos esperaron 3 segundos, para empezar a aplaudir y gritar. Gaara calló en una rodilla. Miro a Sasuke, recobro el aliento. Sasuke lo miraba desafiante. Se fue levantando poco a poco. Corrió hasta Sasuke, y empezó a golpearlo. Este respondía. Todo se volvió taijutsu. Todos miraban…. Con atención esto. Gaara lo golpeaba. Sasuke se defendía y le respondía con la misma fuerza. Entonces Sasuke lo empujo. Dio un salto y…

- katon Gōkakyū no jutzu-. De nuevo salió una bola de fuego de la boca del Uchiha. Pero para esto. Gaara movió la arena del campo hacía el. Se impactaron ambas, el fuego y la arena. Chocaron. Y dieron un impacto que arrojo a ambos a las esquinas del campo. Haciendo que todos los de las gradas se pararan. Hubo un momento de silencio…. Entonces ambos se levantaron trabajosamente, aunque Sasuke lo aparentaba muy bien. Ambos parados, paso un momento ambos se miraban fijamente. Hasta que… Gaara cayó de rodillas. Y entonces calló por completo. Bastaron segundos, para qué empezaran a aplaudir. Y gritaran Sasuke de nuevo. Todo el estadio se inundo de aplausos y gritos.

-¡Parece que tenemos ganador!-. Gritaba a todo pulmón Anko.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Y camino hacía una puerta. Seguía escuchando gritos. Y aplausos. Después de que cerraran la puerta. El… se desvaneció. Tal vez por el cansancion. Solo se quedo allí en el suelo.

**¬¬.O.o.O.o****.O.¬¬**

Despertó… ¿Donde estaba? Estaba en una habitación blanca. En una cama blanca y tenía…. vendas? Trato de buscar algo, la puerta estaba cerrada se trato de reincorporar, pero estaba demasiado cansado. A parte de que tenía vendas alrededor de su abdomen. Pensó en buscar ayuda pero… decidió mejor esperar. Entrecerró los ojos y sintió como alguien entrar. Acomodaba unas vendas, y traía unos medicamentos. Llevaba puesta una bata. Era…

-¿Sakura?-. La chica se volteo.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Le preguntó la pelirosa. Se veía bastante cansada.

-Bien… te ves cansada.

-A es solo que estuve en la noche investigando algo en la biblioteca. Y me desperté muy temprano para buscar algo…

-¿Algo?

-Sí es que estaba preocupada por ti. Y me imagine que iba a pasar algo como esto. Así que le pedí a la enfermera que preparara una habitación. Pero como no había un medicamento que necesitaba para ti. Fui a buscarlo.

-¿Por eso te levantaste tan temprano?-. Le preguntó Sasuke mirando a Sakura que estaba sentada a lado de el en la cama.

-Pues sí.

-Baka no lo hubieras hecho mira como estás. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba hacía ella. Y la miraba.- Estas muy cansada no?...

-No tanto.

-¿Y qué hiciste en la noche?

-pues… nada importante-. Sasuke la miro fijamente.

-¿nada? Dime Sakura

-Pues estuve investigando algo

-¿Qué?

-nada

-Sakura

-yo-. Soltó un gran suspiro.- estaba investigando acerca de Sabaku Gaara.

-Sakura…- La chica se hincó mirándolo al frente en la cama.- No debiste preocuparte tanto por mí.

-Es mi culpa que te metieras en esto.

-Pero, ahora estás cansada. Seguramente tus amigas estaban preocupadas.

-Si,- Bajo la mirada-. Pero ya las vi, y les explique que tenía que hacer algo… ya no hay de que preocuparse.- Le sonrió.

-No debiste hacer eso.

-Pero es qué por mi culpa estás así.

-Pues por la mía ahora estás así, cansada.- El chico se sentó colocando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Y tomo a Sakura por la cintura. La chica se volteó de medio lado hacía el. Y lo abrazó. – No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así.- Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en la frente… ella lo miraba.

-SASUKE BAKA!!-. Gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón, entrando a la habitación. Se quedo por unos momentos estático. Miro a Sakura que estaba abrazando a Sasuke en la misma cama. Sakura se separo de Sasuke al ver a su amigo entrar.- Demo… interrumpo algo…?

-Iie-. Respondió Sakura, al momento que se paraba.

-¿Qué paso dobe?-. Le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

-No puedo creer, que ganaras. Te iba a felicitar, pero veo que estas ocupadito así que…

-Baka…

-ja broma, pues. Íbamos a comer ramen. Dieron el demás día libre.

-…

-¿Puede venir?-. Le preguntó Naruto a Sakura.

-Hai, solo tendré que quitarle las vendas. Para curarlo, y ya.

-ah… hai. Entonces en un momento vengo por ustedes.- Los otros asintieron. Cuando se cerró la puerta. Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que se sentara derecho.

-Te quitare las vendas Sasuke. Inclínate hacía delante. Por favor.- El chico hizo lo que le dijo. Busco la abertura de las vendas…

_-__inner: __wuai que sexy!!. __**Sakura:**__ Cállate!! No puedo pensar en eso ahora. __Inner:__ Aprovecha mira que pectorales. __**Sakura**__: No es momento de eso. __Inner__: amargada!! _**Sakura: **shh!!

-shh…!

-¿Pasa algo?-. Le preguntó Sasuke. Eso último lo dijo en voz alta.

-etto… no nada…- Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- _Estupido inner.!!_-. Encontró la punta de la venda, la fue desenrollando fue pasando cada venda desenrollándola, totalmente de sus pectorales.

Dejo las vendas con sangre en un lado.

-Acuéstate por favor-. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke se acostó. Sus pectorales estaban descubiertos. Sakura se sonrojo. Y se volteo fingiendo que iba a buscar algo, solo para que no la viera.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Iie… solo busco algo…- Suspiro, se río de si misma. Desde cuando le pasaba eso. En Konoha en el hospital había visto mas pectorales, de hecho de un hombre había visto más. Pero había una diferencia estos pectorales eran de UCHIHA SASUKE.

Se levanto lo volteo a ver, le sonrió. Miro su herida que tenía en su abdomen. No era tan profunda. Pero si se le descuidaba se podía infectar.

-¿Dolerá?-. (Ohhhh!! Stop!! Ni yo me la creo, Sasuke preguntando si va a doler lo que le va a hacer su doctora!! X3) Se volteó por la pena de haber preguntado eso. Sakura lo volteó a ver. No tardo ni 2 segundos y se empezó a reír. El uchiha se le quedo viendo. A Sakura ya le empezaban a salir lágrimas de la risa.

-jaja, perdón es que… tu… ay no ya nada…

-¬¬ prosigue…

-jaja OK.- Empezó a tocar su pecho para ver como estaba. Entonces, posiciono sus manos sobre el abdomen donde estaba la herida, concentro chacra en su mano. Y entonces de su mano empezó a verse un chacra verde acumulándose. Sasuke se reincorporo, tenso. Parece que no lo hubiera visto. Sakura se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Iie, es que ese chacra es el que usaba Kabuto, el ayudante de Orochimaru.

-Y el mismo que use con Karin ja,. ¿Puedo continuar?...

-Hmp… - Sakura volvió a usar el chacra verde. Lo acumulo y luego lo pego en el abdomen de Sasuke. Mientras hacía esto. Sasuke miraba con que concentración usaba el chacra. Se veía tan linda, seria, y viendo su mano.

_-Que linda se ve…-_Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Entonces, vio su abdomen, como se regeneraba la herida.- Que… rápido.- Ese comentario le provoco una risita a Sakura.- Es más rápido que con Kabuto.

-No lo creo…- Respondió. Alejándose de su abdomen dejando ver ninguna muestra.

-De hecho, Kabuto deja marca-. Sakura le sonrió.

-Ahora la mano.- La mano solo tenía un vendaje. La descubrió.- oh, oh. Creo que debimos haber checado antes la mano. Te la desinfectaron, pero no muy bien…

-Eso ¿Qué significa?-. Preguntaba el Uchiha temeroso de que le fuera a dar alguna infección. La chica rió levemente al ver su expresión.

-Tranquilo no te va a dar gangrena-. Le sonrió de medio lado. Vio que estaba todavía más abierta que la del abdomen.- La del abdomen , era muy superficial.- Concentro su chacra nuevamente. Y lo puso sobre la herida de la mano de Sasuke.

-Esta caliente.

-Si, probablemente no quede sin cicatriz como la de tu abdomen.- Concentro cada vez más chacra. Hasta que se vio un cambio. Quedo con una pequeña cicatriz.- Fue lo mejor que pudo quedar.- Le dijo y le sonrió.

- Pues gracias. Vamos.- Se paro Sasuke se disponía a ir a comer. Ya que si Kakashi no lo hubiera visto antes, de que Sasuke pudiera llegar a la cafetería, hubiera desayunado.

-etto…

-hmp…

-¿Te vas a ir así?-. Le dijo señalándolo. No llevaba playera, estaba con su abdomen descubierto, solo con el pantalón. Y descalzo.

-Iie…- suspiro pesadamente para disponerse a cambiarse.

**¬¬.O.o.O.o.O.¬¬**

**Gracias quise dejarles esto un día antes de irme ojala y les guste. :P Llegando a mi nuevo hogar xD les escribiré.**

**Por favor no se impacienten. Juro que pondré la continuación.**

**Gracias por leerlo **

**Reviews onegai...! :D**


	9. Fin de semana contigo :3

Perdón por dejar tanto esté fic. Gracias por esperar, juró que no volverá a pasar y ahora en serio lo juro.

* * *

ை instituto nuevo reto? ை

* * *

Por:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, no iba apurada, pero... algo pasaba, todo el instituto estaba en grupos y charlaban de lo más alegre… llevaban unas hojas moradas en las manos…

_-¿Qué será eso?_

-¡Sakura-chan!-. Escuchó que le gritaban, y volteó.

-Ah… hola Naruto-. Saludó, viendo al rubio acercándose.

-¿Ya supiste?-. Preguntó

-¿Saber que?...

-Pues de que nos van a dar este fin de semana sin clases…-Le dijo, la cara de la chica se ilumino.

-¿Vamos a poder visitar a Tsunade-sama?-. Preguntó ilusionada.

-emm… no, nuestro día libre va a ser aquí-. Le dijo con simpleza.

-¿En el instituto?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-No, aquí en la isla.-Contestó. A Sakura se le medio borro la sonrisa…-Pero será divertido, Sakura-chan tu iras conmigo.-Le contestó.

-¿Nani?

-Si, mira en esta hoja dice que va a haber una feria cerca de la playa-. Le contestó Naruto, enseñándole a ella la hoja morada.

-¡Vaya se ve interesante!-. Admitió.

-¿No te dijeron nada?

-em… no.

-Mira se harán grupos de entre 5 a 15 personas, y cada grupo de amigos, ira en un camión… o camioneta grandes; de esas del instituto, e iremos a la feria, y tú iras con nosotros Sakura-chan, de echo acaban de repartir estás hojas, solo Suigetsu y yo las vimos-. Contestó.

-A vaya…

-Bueno te dejo Sakura, creo que tengo que ir a avisarles a los demás-. Sin más el rubio se fue…

-_Naruto no cambia… solo para las fiestas es el primero en enterarse…_

_

* * *

_

Ya a las 7 de la noche las chicas habían acabado todos sus pendientes, ya que por sí fuera poco los profesores, con la condición de dejarlos ir, tenían primero que resolver un examen sobre cada materia… pero el relajo le gana siempre a todo, así que mágicamente todos acabaron los dichosos exámenes, en 3 horas.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho eso-. Se quejaba Ino, ya en su habitación.

-Pero ve el lado positivo, iremos mañana a la feria-. La animaba Tenten.

-¿Y como serán los equipos y eso?-. Preguntaba Temari acercándose a las chicas, ella tenía su cama en frente a lado de la de Ino. Pero Temari, por estar atendiendo a su hermano Gaara, a veces llegaba muy tarde a la habitación.

-Naruto me dijo, que nosotros, ósea… Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, y yo… iríamos juntos.- Informo Hinata.- Naruto incluso invito a tu hermano Gaara.

-Vaya, entonces todo está arreglado… -. Decía Sakura entrando en la habitación y escuchando lo que sus compañeras decían…

-Así es-. Dijo Ino.

-Ahora solo falta…-Decía Temari…

-Elegir la ropa para mañana-. Afirmaba Ino…

-Será una noche larga…- Dijeron al unísono las cinco.

* * *

-Entonces… ustedes arreglaron todo-. Dijo Kiba.

-Así es-. Afirmaron Naruto y Suigetsu.

-¿Qué arreglaron?-. Preguntó un pelinegro.

-Iremos a la playa… nos dieron los folletos hoy. Y Suigetsu y yo, ya organizamos todo. Primero iremos a la feria, y como somos más de 5, nos pagaran unas cabañas o no se si es hotel, para nosotros. Después iremos a la playa. Todo está perfecto…- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo arreglaste todo tan rápido?

-No lo se… oigan chicos tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas.- Sonrió Kiba.

Un suspiro general, bien eso lo podrían arreglar mañana en la mañana. Después de todo… eran hombres… o… ¿no?

* * *

Las chicas por primera vez, estaban ya listas. Decidieron que no querían a hacer esperar a los chicos, así que se despertaron desde las 4 de la mañana para salir a las 9 de la mañana de su habitación a encontrarlos y que sorpresa que media hora después ninguno aparecía… ninguno. Ni el señorito puntualidad "Neji" estaba allí.

Vieron las cabezas de los chicos, acercándose, después... todo su cuerpo. Wuau, y es que si con uniforme se veían bien… sin el… se veían… (No mal piensen, me refiero a que sin el uniforme con otra ropa, no sin nada) demasiado bien, para su salud mental.

-Se puede saber qu—

Tenten no pudo continuar con sus reclamos ya que al ver a Neji… llevaba puesto unos pescadores verdes, y una camisa blanca abierta.

-Lo siento chicas, es que… nos acabamos de levantar-. Dijo sincero Naruto.

Los chicos, se quedaron viendo a las chicas… había valido la pena toda la mañana por supuesto. Cada una con su propio estilo, sencillamente hermosas. Aunque claro, solo sonrieron.

-Como sea, ¿nos vamos?-. Sugirió Sakura, rompiendo el choque de miradas entre todos.

Subieron a la mini van, que alquilaron por ser más de cinco. Iban todos apretados, la mayor parte del camino, riendo por bromas de Naruto, Suigetsu y comentarios de Ino acerca de los maestros.

Bajaron… cuando eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde… paro el carro, y todos bajaron. Era una hermosa feria.

Llena de luces, y por detrás se veían los juegos. Un parque de diversiones… todos se emocionaron, no se lo habían imaginado así.

-Bien este es el plan-. Hablo Ino seria por primera vez, -. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, por que siempre sale eso, de que unos no se quieren subir a los juegos fuertes y eso.

Todos asintieron, no era mala idea.

-¿Quién prefiere ir a los juegos de azar primero, antes de a los mecánicos?-. Dijo Ino. Varios levantaron su mano… entre ellos Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, y Shikamaru, Temari.- Bien

-¿Quién quiere ir a los mecánicos primero?-. Todos los demás alzaron la mano. Ósea; Ino, Suigetsu, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, y Sakura.- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Tomen un mapa!

Les dio un pequeño mapa, que estaba en chino a cada uno.

El grupo A, constituido por Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari… se disolvió al instante; Naruto se fue con Hinata, Neji con Tenten y por cosa del destino Shikamaru y Temari quedaron solos, caminando por la feria.

Hinata, y Naruto caminaban tímidos…

-Hinata…

-¿Sí?-. Respondió mirándolo fingiendo los nervios con una mueca que se suponía que era sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar a los dardos?-. Naruto señalo a un local con globos, que tenías que ponchar con unos dardos. Hinata asintió se acercaron.- Dos juegos, por favor.- Pidió el rubio.

El señor de allí les dio a cada uno una cubeta con 3 dardos.

Hinata sonrió Naruto, la dejaría ganar… lo sabía, siempre pasaba. En su aldea por lo menos, siempre la dejaban ganar y se quedaba con los premios. Nunca le molesto… era la niña rica. Miró a Naruto.

El señor dio una señal y ambos empezaron a lanzar sus dardos. Hinata no se molesto en lanzarlos de verdad, estaba confiada que Naruto la dejaría ganar.

-¡Ganador!-. El señor gritó-. ¡El rubio con cara de zorro ganó!-. Anunció mientras le bajaba una rana a Naruto. Una rana roja con ojos morados.

-¡Gracias!-. Se volteó a mirar a Hinata, quién le sonreía esperando su regalo-. Ha, ha, gane Hinata. Debiste ver tú cara no sabías ni a donde apuntabas. ¿En serio eres ninja?

La chica lo miro.

-¡¡Que!!-. Grito la "Tímida" muchacha.

Miro enojada a Naruto, nunca nadie le había hecho eso; por supuesto Naruto rompió el protocolo. Se suponía que le diera el regalo y decirle cosas lindas como "Casi me ganabas" o "Lo quería ganar por ti".

-¿Qué sucede Hi—

-¡Otro juego señor!, ¡Ahora!-. Pidió eufórica la muchacha.

* * *

Mientras que con el grupo B… Ino, Suigetsu, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara. Se separaron solo Kiba y Gaara… Kiba fue a los puestos de comida, y Gaara fue a los juegos de Gotcha (Ese chico tiene una terrible obsesión con matar).

Los otros cuatro seguían juntos. Ino y Sakura, platicaban de lo más animadas. Mientras que Sasuke y Suigetsu las seguían con la mirada.

Suigetsu miraba a Ino, quién estaba usando unos jeans pegados y un top rojo. Sasuke observaba a Sakura; quién llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y una falda de mezclilla.

Ya se habían subido a muchos juegos. Y se estaban divirtiendo.

De pronto escucharon grititos de las dos.

-¡No Ino! No seas así, te había dicho que a ese primero-. Gritó Sakura.

-¡No! Por favor, yo quiero subirme a ese-. Gritó la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-Ella quiere ir a la Krakatoa, mientras yo quiero ir a la montaña Rusa-. Dijo Sakura calmándose.

-No Sakura, te advertí que yo quería ir.- Dijo la rubia.

-Pero dije que yo primero, Ino.- Empezó a pelear otra vez.

-OK, OK, Ya se Ino, ira conmigo a la Krakatoa, y tú y Sakura irán a la montaña rusa.- Dijo Suigetsu. Sasuke asintió y tomo a Sakura de la muñeca llevándola a la montaña rusa. Sakura e Ino se guiñaron un ojo siendo cómplices, por suerte ninguno de los chicos pudo ver.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que yo en serio quería subirme-. Le sonrió.

-Sí.- Contesto. Dejo pasar primero a Sakura a sentarse en el carrito del juego.

-Espera… creo…-. La chica se empezaba a arrepentir, todo el teatro solo para dejar a Ino y Suigetsu solos, por petición de la rubia.

-¿Te da miedo?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-No, bueno si. Pero…

-¿Quieres que nos bajemos?-. Sugirió Sasuke, preocupado por la salud mental de su acompañante.

-No, estoy bien… solo…- Miró a su compañero.- Nada.- Puso sus manos encima de su corta falda.

Empezó el juego. Empezaron subidas y bajadas. Sakura gritaba como loca, y Sasuke sonreía… entonces empezó la subida infinita; donde subías metros, y metros lentamente, y nunca terminabas.

-No… no Sasuke, bájame.- Empezó a decir la chica… con voz ronca ya que no podía hablar bien-. ¡No! ¡Bájame!

-No puedo Sakura…

-¡No quiero! ¡Esta muy alto!-. El carrito empezaba a subir más y más. Y cada vez estaban más en vertical.

-Sakura tu fuiste la que quería subirse-. Le recordó poniéndose nervioso, ya que estaban en una total línea en vertical.

Los de el asiento de enfrente, voltearon a ver a la chica… preocupados por su estado empezaba a ponerse más pálida. Y el juego seguía subiendo. Sasuke vio a los de enfrente y los fulmino con la mirada… ¿Qué les importa a ellos?

La chica se ponía cada vez más pálida. Y le temblaban las manos.

-Haz algo-. Dijo poniéndose más nerviosa.

-No puedo-. Contestó, su voz se empezaba a poner aún más nervioso.

-Abrázame…

-¿Nani?-. Sasuke la miró, y la chica se ponía más pálida aún… se empezaba a cambiar sus mejillas por un color morado. Sasuke asintió y la abrazo. Lentamente… los de enfrente miraban por el rabillo de ojo. Como no queriendo ver.

Al fin el juego se paro en la cima. Todos empezaron a gritar… los dejaron allí un momento en la cima, se podía ver hasta el estacionamiento. Sakura oculto su mirada en el cuello de Sasuke y Sasuke la apretó más contra su pecho.

Y empezó la bajada. Ambos sintieron como el corazón se les iba al cielo… y por un momento se olvidaron de respirar.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-. Gritó la chica.

-¡Ah!-. Sasuke no pudo reprimir aunque sea un pequeño grito. Sakura coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y Sasuke se aferro a su cintura. Siguieron leves subidas y bajadas. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sintieron cuando paro el juego. Abrieron los ojos. Y se rieron, sin aire de si mismos.

Voltearon a los lados y vieron como Ino y Suigetsu los miraban cómplices, cuando aún seguían en el carrito. Sakura se alejo de Sasuke al instante y Sasuke por primera vez rió.

En bola caminaron hacía los juegos de azar. Y los regalos.

-La Krakatoa no se sentía nada Sakura, lo juro. Juraría que Suigetsu se espantó más que yo-. Rió la rubia.

-No es cierto Ino, tú fuiste la que te asustaste.- La chica rió. Ambas caminaron al frente y vieron un juego de atrapar tortugas en el agua. Pero la red con la que las tenías que agarrar era demasiado delgada así que se podía romper.

Si la atrapabas podías quedártela si querías.

-¿Oigan chicos?-. Dijo la pelirosa mirando a Suigetsu y a Sasuke-. ¿Los ninjas del sonido juegan a atrapar tortugas?-. Preguntó.

-¿Eh?-. Dijo Suigetsu.- No-. Dijo mirando a Sasuke-. Pero podemos intentarlo-. Dijo riendo.

Sasuke sonrió, y compro dos juegos. Ino y Sakura empezaron a reír ya que ese juego ambas lo conocían en sus respectivas aldeas. Y ellas eran expertas en eso…

-¡Te lo voy a ganar Ino!-. Anunció Suigetsu. La rubia rió, no con el… de el.

El señor les dio sus pequeñas redes. Sasuke vio la suya y rió.

Empezaron cambiaron su semblante a uno serio. Y con cuidado metieron la red a la pequeña alberquita donde estaban las pequeñas tortugas. Cada uno con cuidado atrapo a una, aún en el agua. Sonrieron con arrogancia… y fueron levantando la red…

Pero a ambos se les rompió… era la mala suerte, o simple trampa. Las tortugas cayeron al agua y empezaron a nadar, como burlándose de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver a las chicas con mirada confundida y frustrada. Ino y Sakura rieron casi tirandose al piso y apretándose el estomago.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-. Rió Sakura…

-Se supone que son Ninjas-. Dijo Ino levantándose del piso, y limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimillas.

-Vamos si se creen mucho prueben-. Retó Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, ya no tenemos dinero.- Dijo Sakura inocente.

-Nosotros la pagamos-. Dijo Suigetsu, y pago dos redes para ellas.

Las chicas se agacharon a la altura de la alberca. Se pusieron en un semblante serio, y metieron la pequeña red de papel al agua, no lo dejaron allí mucho tiempo; ese era el secreto. Ya que si dejabas la red de papel mucho tiempo en el agua se desasía. Sacaron la tortuga lentamente… cada una con una.

-Son de ustedes, si las quieren-. Dijo el señor del local.

Ino sonrió con arrogancia. Y Sakura se paró a la altura de Sasuke, quién la miraba con resentimiento.

-¿La quieres Sasuke-kun? -. Pregunto Sakura .

-Hmp…- Dijo para voltearse e irse.

-Pero… ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-. Preguntó con tono inocente y cínico.

-Yo también me voy… hmp-. Dijo Suigetsu tratando de imitar a Sasuke lo cuál les dio a las dos gracia. Después de salir corriendo atrás de ellos.

* * *

-Neji…- Dijo queriendo llamar la atención de su acompañante quién parecía ido. Como en otro planeta.

-¿Sí?-. Respondió mirando a su acompañante quién estaba de lo más hermosa. Con un pequeño vestido rosa.

-No hemos jugado ningún juego… te parece si elegimos uno.- Sugirió riendo.

No le quería ganar… no quería hacerle sentir mal. Por eso no había elegido ningún juego. Quería que ella se sintiera de lo más cómoda y si ella perdía la haría sentir mal.

Pero ya no importaba, ella era quién lo había sugerido.

-De a cuerdo.

-Tú elige Neji-. Neji asintió y señalo uno de lanzar cuchillos a las manzanas, pero desde muy lejos. Ese era el truco del juego.

Y Neji estaba seguro de que ganaría… pero probablemente… le daría el premio a Tenten; claro para que no se sintiera mal.

Se acercaron a aquel local, el señor les dio los cuchillos, y puso unas líneas de emergencia a lado por si alguien se quería pasar de la raya; No se haría responsable por accidentes, por su puesto que no.

Neji sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se tapo los ojos… Tenten se acomodo su bufanda, de modo que le tapara los ojos. Neji sonrió, esa niña no sabía lo que hacia.

-¡Empiecen!-. Grito el señor desde un lugar seguro. Empezaron a lanzar los cinco cuchillos de cada uno. Tenten lo hizo volteada.- ¡Hasta allí!

Ambos se quitaron las telas. Y caminaron hasta ver las manzanas. Se suponía que no hubiera manzanas. Por que estarían tiradas. Pero quedaba una manzana con un cuchillo clavado… eso significaba que ese alguien que aventó ese cuchillo, había perdido. Ya que no había logrado tirar por completo la manzana. Se acercaron y vieron que las demás manzanas cada una estaban clavadas por un cuchillo en el suelo.

-mmm... cuchillo azul-. Dijo, el que tenía los cuchillos azules era Neji.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Neji.

-Perdiste amigo, gano la chica-. Dijo sonriendo.-. Toma preciosa-. Le dio un gran león azul.

-¡Kya!-. Grito tomando al gran muñeco-. Mira Neji… ¿No está lindo?-. Preguntó.- ¿Neji? ¿Neji?

Pero el chico ya se había ido con su orgullo partido.

-¿Pero qué?

-Creo que se sintió mal por que perdió-. Dijo el señor del local.

-¿Qué? Pero si el sabía que yo era la mejor en puntería-. Suspiro-. Ach… idiota.

* * *

-¿Temari?...

-¿Qué?-. Respondió la aludida.

Shikamaru estaba asustado, más que eso… casi le da un paro cardiaco y es que su acompañante no paraba de comer, y ya no tenía con que pagar.

Y todo empezó por un…_"Shika-kun, tengo hambre… me comprarías algo?"_ Claro siempre así, y claro como Shikamaru solo le veía las piernas… dijo que sí.

-Temari creo que…- ¿Cómo decirlo?-. Creo… que estás comiendo demasiado.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó la chica-. ¿Crees que estoy gorda Shika-kun?-. Preguntó.

-No es eso, es que…

-No puedo creerlo, todos son iguales-. Gritó para seguir caminando directo a los baños…. Probablemente a llorar, vomitar, a comer los burritos que se llevo antes de entrar... ¿Quién sabe?

-Ah… que problemática-. Dijo parándose del local.

-Joven-. Lo paró el señor del puesto de comida-. Es que no ah pagado la cuenta…

_-Que perra por eso se fue…_

_

* * *

_

-Hinata, ya haz jugado a los dardos quince veces, ¿No vez que ya hay fila?, ya ni siquiera quedan globos-. Dijo el rubio-. A parte… ya tienes demasiados peluches, estoy seguro que no cabrán en la camioneta.

-No importa. Gane.

-Si, ya todos lo sabemos. ¿Te importaría ir a otro juego?-. Sugirió el rubio.

-En el otro también te ganare Uzumaki-. Dijo con tono venenoso.

-etto… si, como digas.

* * *

-¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!, ¡MUERE!-. Gritaba el pelirrojo, se oía hasta afuera del parque de Gotcha.

-etto… joven. ¿Podría salir del juego por favor?, creo que hay otros esperando. Y lleva aquí desde la mañana-. Dijo nervioso un chico en el juego de Gotcha.

-¡Tú también morirás!-. Anunció Gaara.

-Como diga joven, si quiere puede volver otro día con más calma… creo que mejor lo llevare a la enfermería del parque…

* * *

-Vamos Neji, no puedes ser tan mal perdedor-. Le dijo Tenten.

Neji seguía mirándola con ojos de furia.

-Es que tu…

-¿Yo?-. Continúo la morena.

-Tú no debías ganar.

-¿Qué yo qué?-. Preguntó la chica, mirándolo enojada.

-No debías-. Continúo mirándola a los ojos, su mirada fría-. No, por que tú eres…

-¿Yo soy que?-. No lo dejo terminar.

-Tú eres mujer. No se supone que…

-¡Qué gran observación Neji! Si, soy mujer ¿Y? ¿No te puedo ganar por el simple hecho de que sea mujer?-. Le gritó.

-No se supone que me ganes.

-Lo siento niño, pero has vivido engañado. Las mujeres siempre van a ganar a los hombres.

-Tenten… no te pongas así.

-¡Y te lo voy a probar! ¡Te lo demostrare en cada simple y estúpido juego que veamos! ¡Te ganare Hyuga! Y todo por el simple hecho de que…- Hizo una mueca de asco-. De que eres hombre-. Escupió- Y yo mujer.

-Tenten…- Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica lo había jalado de su manga, llevándolo al siguiente juego, y al siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Hasta probablemente el siguiente día, o hasta que Neji le pidiera perdón.

* * *

-No te enojes Suigetsu, tenía práctica en ese juego-. Le dijo Ino. Suigetsu seguía fingiendo estar enojado. Volteando su espalda cada vez que la rubia quería mirarlo a la cara.- Ya la regrese. Ya no tengo la tortuga.

La rubia rió… y paró de tratar de buscar su cara, concentrándose en su perfecta espalda. Cuadrada… perfecta, empezó a correr sus manos alrededor de su espalda en una forma de abrazó que el chico por supuesto no se negó.

Le encantaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?-. Preguntó la chica. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de tratos con Suigetsu; pero parecía como si lo conociera de años.

-mmm…- Medito el chico, la chica sonrió ese ya era un progreso.

-Vamos, yo se que puedo hacer algo para que me perdones… Solo dime que-. Poco, a poco el chico se volteó mirando de frente a Ino, sin deshacer el abrazo… tomándola lentamente de la cintura. Y concentrándose en sus ojos.

-Dame un beso-. Le dijo sonriendo, y volviendo a un semblante serio.

Ino rió.

Lo medito por un momento… pero se puso en puntillas, y junto sus finos labios con los de el… iba a ser corto según ella. Pero el bajo su cabeza a su altura y continuo con el beso… lentamente abrió la boca de ella… y se dejaron llevar por el momento. Lento, pero no corto... suave pero no aburrido... inocente pero no torpe... un beso diferente...

-Te perdono-. Dijo separándose, después de reír entre sus labios.

* * *

Cansada de buscar a Sasuke se sentó en una banca, con su pequeña tortuga en la mano.

Empezó a reírse de si misma, y se quedo observando a la hermosa tortuga, que traía en una bolsa con agua.

-¿Y tú que dices? ¿Dónde crees que esté?-. Le preguntó a la tortuga.- Sí, yo también pienso que se regreso al instituto-. Rió platicando con la tortuga… la gente pasaba y la miraba-. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Quieres subirte a un juego?-. Le preguntó a la tortuga en la bolsa, alzándola y sonriéndole-. Mejor no. Creo que no te dejarían subir.- Suspiro. Y cerró los ojos.

-Creo que ya es tarde, y los juegos son peligrosos-. Alguien detrás de ella respondió. Sakura frunció el seño. Y miró a la tortuga.- Fui yo el que respondí-. Se aclaro la voz el moreno. Sakura volteó.

-Ah... Sasuke, por un momento pensé que Motí fue quién me había contestado-. Rió.

-¿Motí?

-Sí-. Le contestó la chica-. A, y Sasuke. ¿Por qué te fuiste?-. Le preguntó la chica. Asiéndose a un lado en la banca, para que se sentara y eso hizo.

-mmm-. Fue la respuesta del moreno.

-Jaja, Sasuke eso no fue nada. Siempre había jugado ese juego en mi aldea, es viejísimo.- Sonrió. Y miró a su tortuga.- Por cierto…- Cambio su vista a Sasuke.

-¿mm?

-Olvidaste tu regalo, Sasuke-kun-. Le dijo. Sonriendo.- Entregándole la tortuga.- Sasuke hizo un gesto y tomo la bolsa transparente que llevaba al animal.

Lo miró frunciendo el seño. Y luego miro a Sakura, que miraba la reacción del Uchiha.

-…

-Sasuke, por favor. Tómala-. Le dijo-. La gane para ti.- Sasuke suspiro y tomo la tortuga con las dos manos.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Motí… lo pensé mientras te buscaba. ¿No es lindo?

-¿Es macho?

-mm… no lo se, pero yo creo que es macho.-Sasuke se fijo en la tortuga por un tiempo, para después mirar a Sakura.

-Gracias.- Le dijo para después sonreír-. Perdón por hacerte buscar.- Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si, no importa.- Río. Y tembló. Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde. El tiempo se les había pasado volando y ya eran las 7. Estaba más frío, y Sakura estaba cansada.

Sasuke la vio temblar, y no tardo nada en quitarse su suéter y dárselo a Sakura. La chica lo miró y le sonrió no renegó y se puso su sudadera, ya que en realidad si hacía frío. Le quedaba demasiado grande, Sasuke se le quedo viendo… se veía tan tierna con ese gran suéter cubriéndola. Tan pequeña y delicada.

Se quedaron un momento recargados en la banca, viendo como la gente pasaba. Nadie ni siquiera se detenía a mirarlos. Pronto Sakura se fue dormida.

Sasuke no lo noto hasta que la contemplo detenidamente, vio que estaba en una posición probablemente muy incomoda, así que se acerco totalmente a ella, y acomodo la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Y la abrazó literalmente; ya que paso su brazo, por detrás de la cintura de ella.

Acomodo su mentón en el cabello de ella. Y pronto su nariz empezó a respirar el olor a cerezo de su cabello.

Sonó su celular.

-¿Sí?

-_Sasuke, soy Kiba, ya todos nos estamos regresando para irnos a hospedar. ¿Vienes? No puedo localizar a todos pero… si encuentras a alguien le dices por favor._

-Si, aquí Sakura esta conmigo.

-_OK, entonces los vemos en un rato._

-hmp-. Colgó el teléfono, y miro a la chica. Pensó en despertarla, pero su cara… su simple rostro le hizo dudar. Así que se separo lentamente de la chica por miedo a despertarla. Y coloco sus brazos detrás de ella. Para así cargarla en sus brazos.

Lo hizo lo más delicado que pudo… no quería despertarla, y camino lentamente pocas veces viendo al frente, la mayoría del recorrido se la paso observando su cara.

No era como cuando reía, no era así… tampoco como cuando estaba en batalla, mucho menos enojada. Era todo paz en su rostro. Pero aún así se veía hermosa.

Aunque estaba vestida con una falda corta y una blusa algo escotada; claro llevaba el suéter en cima. Pero el punto es que aunque ella se había vestido así… no paso ningún pensamiento pervertido por la cabeza del Uchiha. No por ese momento; tal vez cuando estaban en la montaña rusa o cuando se agacho para atrapar las tortugas; que por cierto Motí lo puso en el estomago de la chica. Ya que tenía sus brazos ocupados.

Vio a los demás de lejos. Se extraño de todo lo que veía.

Naruto cargando millones de peluches y Hinata burlándose de el.

-_¿Tantos peluches le gano el dobe a Hinata?_

Suigetsu e Ino tomados de la mano.

_-¿Suigetsu le llego tan rápido a Ino?_

Neji con las manos casi sangradas, y Tenten… ¿Riéndose de el?

_-Yo pensé que le gustaba… tal vez… el amor si duele. Como decían._

Gaara con una pistola de Gotcha y Kiba reclamándole al señor de los perros calientes.

-_Ese idiota no sabe, que los perros calientes no son perros._

Shikamaru recargado en la camioneta negándole algo con la cabeza a Temari. Y Temari con una bolsa de burritos asados en la mano.

_-¿Será bulímica?_

-Sasuke, por fin.- Dijo Suigetsu, no soltando a Ino de la mano.

-Sakura se quedo dormida…

-Ya veo-. Dijo Suigetsu.- Súbela, vamos a las cabañas.

Sasuke la cargo con cuidado subiéndola en la camioneta. Esta vez el se sentó atrás con Sakura recargada en su pecho. Y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pero nadie dijo nada, más que nada por que tenían propios asuntos de los cuáles encargarse.

Los peluches de Hinata se quedaron en el techo de la camioneta, amarrados con una cuerda. Las discusiones siguieron, las risas y llantos.

Gaara todo el camino miraba la ventana. Kiba acariciaba un "Hot dog" llorando, mientras que Temari seguía comiendo sus burritos… y Shikamaru le cobraba dinero. Naruto seguía aplastado en el asiento de adelante con otros tantos peluches.

Tenten se reía de Neji, y Neji se ponía alcohol en las manos. Ino y Suigetsu fueron abrazados todo el camino… como Sakura y Sasuke; solo que Sakura dormida en el pecho de Sasuke.

Como sea, había sido un día excelente para, muchos de ellos… se habían divertido mucho. Sasuke estaba conforme, con su tortuga en la mano, y el rostro de Sakura en su pecho… ¿Qué más le podría faltar? Para el ese momento fue perfecto…

Y todavía no acababa su fin de semana

* * *

:P

Siento la demora. De verdad disculpas, como Rossana o Pierrot me pidió no puse nada que no fuera español, excepto el "Kun", por su puesto. Y hot dog, y Gotcha creo… como sea

Mil disculpas, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Besos

¿Merezco un revew?

¿Más ideas?

¿Quejas?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Felicitaciones? (Lo dudo)

Shut up! A y shut up… lo siento Pierrot, no lo pude evitar. :P

Besos bye…. (Y bye) haha cállate!.


	10. La playa :P

Hola, como estan?

La verdad ya tenía este capi... pero la quería subir HOy! adivinen por qe? (haste la interesante...¬¬)

Hoy es mí cumpleaños, haha tengo la mitad de 30 años.! (mm... ?)

* * *

ை instituto nuevo reto? ை

* * *

Por:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. Todas se habían despertado… las cabañas eran grandes, pero alquilaron dos. Así que una era de hombres y otra de mujeres. Los cuartos eran demasiado grandes, así que las chicas decidieron quedarse en una sola habitación.

Sakura despertó, y vio a sus amigas sentadas, recargadas en el respaldo de sus respectivas camas. Se froto los ojos y siguió la conversación en la que las otras estaban.

-Sí fue muy divertido-. Dijo Tenten-. Ayer no, no la pasamos juntas chicas, ¿Qué les parece sí hoy vamos a la playa a jugar algo todos? Y después podemos hacer una fogata… ¿O ustedes que piensan? Acepto sugerencias.

-Me parece buena idea-. Dijo Hinata-. Podremos comprar malvaviscos, bombones y todo eso.- Sonrió.

Sakura se enderezo totalmente.

-¿Fogata? ¿Playa?ó.

-Sí frentona, iremos a la playa, así que cámbiate-. Le dijo.

-¡Sí!, Pido el baño-. Pidió Tenten.

-¡Rayos, no!-. Corrió Hinata tratando de ganar el baño.

-No, yo quiero el baño-. Intervino Temari.

-oh… ¿Qué no saben que la cabaña tiene más de un baño?-. Le preguntó Sakura a Ino.

-Mejor para nosotras-. Rió Ino.

Y ambas corrieron a los otros baños

* * *

Los chicos estaban viendo el televisor, riendo: Corrección; los chicos veían a Naruto riendo.

-Ya me aburrí, ¿Vamos a la playa?-. Preguntó Naruto.

-Naruto, a penas son las seis.- Dijo Suigetsu.

-mm… oye no nos contaste que tenías algo con Ino.- Dijo pícaro... Sasuke y Neji, estaban en la cocina pero pegaron un oído, Kiba estaba dormido, Shikamaru comiendo cereal y Gaara... en su habitación, ya que no quiso compartir.

-Sí… pues no se.- Contestó Suigetsu.

-¿No sabes?

-No se si hay algo con ella, ayer solo nos besamos-. Dijo cambiándole el canal a la televisión.

-¿Y como besa?-. Preguntó Naruto, Suigetsu sonrió.

-Muy bien…

-mm… - Medito Naruto, al momento que le quitaba el control a Suigetsu, en ese momento salieron Neji y Sasuke de la cocina-. Oye Neji… ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?-. Preguntó Naruto, viendo como Neji tenía sus manos adentro de un balde con hielos.

Neji gruñó en respuesta.

-Una mujer le ganó-. Contestó Kiba, saliendo de la habitación.

-No es verdad… - Se defendió Neji-. Tenten, solo… tuvo suerte.

-Perdió en todos los juegos, y la chica lo hizo irse parado de manos todo el les contó y todos rieron, imaginándose a Neji parado de manos, todo el recorrido del parque a la camioneta.

-Cállate-. Le dijo.

-Que problemáticos.-Mustió Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?, Oye… y ¿Por qué le estabas cobrando ayer dinero a Temari eh Shikamaru?-. Le preguntó Kiba.

-Por que la hermana del asesino, come escucho un sonido detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, fue como estar de a cuerdo con lo que había dicho Shikamaru.

-mmm…- Dijo Neji desinteresado, sentándose con su cubo lleno de hielos. Sasuke se acercó con un jarrón redondo transparente.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Le preguntó Kiba a Sasuke. Sasuke trato de ocultar el jarrón, pero Naruto se lo arrebató.

-¿Una tortuga?-. Preguntó confuso, Sasuke gruño, y Suigetsu rió como desquiciado, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Te la quedaste?-. Preguntó entre risas el albino.

-Cállate.- Sentenció Sasuke.

-No entiendo-. Decía Naruto mientras miraba a la tortuga, confuso.

-Vale, yo te cuento-. Dijo Suigetsu-. Lo que pasa es que sinceramente, las niñas; Ino y Sakura nos ganaron en un juego de atrapar tortugas, y pues como ellas ganaron, les dieron las tortugas. Y pues Sakura al parecer le regaló la tortuga a Sasuke.- Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y robo el control indiferente.

-Mira que cosita-. Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la tortuga-. ¿Tiene nombre?

-Motí-. Dijo Sasuke, no tardaron ni dos segundos, para que todos los presentes rieran a carcajadas, incluso Neji, y se escucho una risita en uno de los cuartos; seguramente Gaara.

-¿Motí?-. Preguntó entre risas Kiba-. Vaya, lindo.

-Cierra la boca.

-Y hablando de sinceridades-. Dijo Neji-. ¿Qué paso con todos tus peluches?-. Le preguntó Neji a Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Hinata los mando ayer en la noche por paquetería a la aldea de la estrella.- Dijo.

-Vaya, parece que si quieres a esa chica-. Dijo Suigetsu.

-No es lo que parece, parece que se enojo por que gane en un juego y ganó en todos los demás juegos de la feria. Claro, sin contar que me hizo pagar todos los juegos de azar-. Agregó el rubio.

-Jaja, ¿Y por qué le dejaste ganar?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-Yo no la deje ganar, en el primero gané. Pero después ella ganó todos. Ni siquiera me dejaba moverme, y me hacía cargar todos los muñecos mientras jugábamos.- Dijo Naruto.

compadeció el albino-. Qué les parece si…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Y todos se miraron para ver quién contestaba, ya que nadie esperaba llamada.

-¿eh? ¿Bueno?-. Contestó Naruto.

_-Hola Naruto-._Le saludaron de la otra línea.

-¡Sakura-chan!-. Saludó alegre como si de una amiga que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, se tratase. Sasuke se paró de su asiento ante el nombre. Y todos rieron ante la acción del chico.

-_Sí, las chicas y yo, nos pusimos de a cuerdo en ir a la playa. Es que ya desayunamos…_-Agregó la chica riendo.

-Sí no te preocupes también nosotros ya desayunamos-. Dijo, Kiba protestó.- Claro, creo que sí. Te pasó a Sasuke ya que está impaciente por hablar contigo.- Dijo, Sakura rió y Sasuke lo golpeó antes de tomar el teléfono.

_-Buenos días Sasuke-kun…_

-Buenos días Sakura.

_-Quería ver si __íbamos a la playa a jugar voleibol o algo… ¿Les parece la idea?_

_-_Me encanta-. Todos los demás rieron y mal pensaron por las palabras del moreno. Y se sentaron en círculo alrededor de el para ver como respondía.

-_Bien... Entonces nos vemos. Ah… y, Ino me dijo que ayer me quede dormida… y que tu me trajiste, siento la molestia._

-No es ninguna molestia.

_-De todos modos gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte._

-Sí, cuando quieras-. Los demás empezaron a hacer ruido de monos, y risas.

-_¿Esta todo bien haya? Suena como si alguien se estuviera ahogando._

-Sí creo que Kiba esta algo enfermo…

_-Bueno como sea, te veo luego. Adiós._

-Sí, adiós-. Colgó y todos rieron.

-¿Por qué nos llamó si su cabaña es la de enfrente?-. Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Así piensan las mujeres-. Dijo Neji.

Se reunieron en la playa, habían muy pocas personas a parte de ellos. Las chicas llevaban puesto o falda o short y una blusa de tirantes por el calor, los hombres… todos llevaban puesto unas bermudas, y una playera de manga corta, algunos llevaban lentes de sol.

-Hola-. Saludó Tenten sonriente, Neji sintió un escalofrió y Suigetsu rió.

-Hola-. Saludaron todos.

-¿Listos para un juego de voleibol?-. Preguntó Ino. Y Suigetsu le sonrió.

-¿Listas para perder?-. Preguntó Naruto.

Los equipos se formaron de chicas y chicos, varios decidieron descansar como Kiba, Temari, Gaara y Shikamaru.

Ino y Sakura se quitaron la blusa, quedando en la parte de arriba de su bikini, el de Ino era negro con blanco y el de Sakura era verde bandera con los tirantes rosas; las demás chicas se quedaron con su playera puesta, pero igual todas se veían muy bien, demasiado para la salud mental de los chicos.

Todos los chicos del otro lado se quitaron la playera, menos Neji, y Naruto. Ino y Sakura se guiñaron un ojo.

-¡Empecemos!-. Dijo Hinata, quién saco la pelota.

Suigetsu respondió, pero del otro lado Tenten la intercepto y la mando al otro lado, Sasuke fue el que la pasó y metió un punto en el lugar de las chicas.

Los chicos rieron, y las chicas se guiñaron un ojo, entonces Tenten, y Hinata se quitaron la playera también el bikini de Hinata era blanco totalmente, y el de Tenten rojo con negro. Neji se le quedo viendo pervertidamente a Tenten, e Ino sonrió. Sacaron los que ganaron, la saco Naruto. Sakura la cacho, y la pasó a Tenten y Tenten la aventó del lado de Neji, pero Neji no pudo agarrarla así que… ¡Punto para las chicas!

-¡Sí!-. Gritó Ino.

-El que anote la próxima gana-. Propuso Suigetsu.

-¡De a cuerdo!-. Grito Tenten.

Suigetsu sacó la bola, y Sakura le pegó, Sasuke la tomo y la regreso. Hinata se lanzó a la arena y la sacó al otro lado. Naruto la cacho por primera vez, y la aventó a Tenten, quién la regreso a Neji. Entonces Sakura pensó que ese juego se estaba poniendo demasiado serio, entonces Neji aventó la bola demasiado alta hacía ellas. Así que Sakura corrió, cargo a Ino para que la alcanzara, ella le pegó y anotó. Todos las miraron en cámara lenta, demasiado sexy para ser verdad.

-¡Sí!, ¡Ganamos!-. Gritó Tenten.

-¡No es justo!-. Gritó Neji.

-¿Por qué no?-. Preguntó Tenten inocente.

-Mira mis manos-. Le dijo, sus manos estaban totalmente hinchadas y moradas. Tenten rió como desquiciada.

-Jaja, ay Neji-. Entonces se había convertido en conversación solamente de ellos dos.

Los otros chicos dejaron a la pareja sola y caminaron a la playa con las chicas.

-¿Quieren nadar?-. Propuso Sakura.

Los chicos asintieron y se quedaron cada uno en sus trajes de baño, largos, por supuesto. Que los hacían ver… sexys. Sasuke uno negro con azul fuerte, con estampado de fuego, Suigetsu uno blanco con negro, y Naruto uno naranja con Negro.

Empezaron las peleas de agua, demasiado divertidas, se salpicaban y cada vez se metían más al mar. Las peleas de agua tomaron un lugar diferente, Suigetsu buscó a Ino para hundirla. Y todos empezaron a jugar igual, ahora se agarraban y se tiraban, era una pelea con risas. Sasuke tomó a Sakura y la tiro, pero ella lo tomo del cuello y lo tiró con ella. Se pararon riendo, también Naruto y Hinata, pero él prefería hacerle cosquillas.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, cansados, se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, entonces Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata giraron sus cabezas a la derecha, vieron a Ino y Suigetsu abrazados controlando su respiración por que estuvieron bajo el agua mucho tiempo. Todos sonreían viéndolos. Y entonces Ino beso ferozmente a Suigetsu, y él le respondió de la misma forma, las manos de Ino se colocaron detrás de la nuca de Suigetsu para acercarlo, y las manos de Suigetsu en la cintura de la chica. Sus lenguas jugaban, y a ninguno de los dos les molestaba aún la falta de respiración. Uno que otro gemido por parte de la rubia, y constantes gruñidos por parte de él.

Sakura miraba todo esto, con la boca abierta, y Hinata paró de reír al instante, Naruto sonreía y Sasuke casi reía por la expresión de Sakura. Pero la rubia y el albino no les molestaban la audiencia.

Hasta que Sakura hizo un sonido de que se aclaraba la garganta.

Y ellos se separaron no muy apenados seguían mirándose, hasta que Sakura hizo otro sonido. Y ambos la miraron, Sakura le enarco una ceja a Ino, como pidiendo una explicación e Ino le sonrió, Suigetsu le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Sasuke para que se llevara a Sakura y los dejaran solos.

Sasuke le hizo el favor a su amigo, y cargo a Sakura para llevársela. Mientras que Naruto asintió con la cabeza llevándose a Hinata, dejando a lo otros dos en donde estaban.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Verdad?-. Lo acuso Sakura.- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?-. Le preguntó cuando se alejaron de la arena. Y se sentaron en unas sillas. Sasuke seguía riendo.

-Sí, no me dijo nada sinceramente, solo que la había besado ayer.

-¿Por qué la cerda no me dijo?

-No lo se…- Sakura suspiro y se sentó en la silla. Un joven castaño y bronceado llego a pedir sus bebidas.

-Hola, ¿Van a beber algo?-. Preguntó solamente dirigiéndose a Sakura, quién le sonrió.

-Sí, yo una limonada por favor-. Le pidió la chica.

-Yo un refresco-. Gruño Sasuke, quién mataba con la mirada al joven.

-Claro-. Le guiño el ojo a Sakura. Y la chica rió.

-Idiota-. Sasuke mascullo.

-¿eh?

-Nada.

-Sasuke…

-¿hmp?-. Contestó.

-¿Cómo es la aldea del sonido?-. Le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Es decir, e ido para hacer misiones y eso, pero no e vivido allí.- Le dijo.

-mmm… pues es un lugar lluviosos, siempre hay mucho viento, tiene mucha vegetación, es un lugar chico pero con gran poder militar… ¿Sí sabes a lo que me refiero?- La chica asintió-. La gente es grosera a los turistas, pero amable con los ninjas de su tierra… no se que más contarte.

-Vaya… ¿Y como es Orochimaru?-. Preguntó sentándose en su silla adoptando la misma posición de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Qué como es, es decir hay muchas personas que dicen que él es despiadado. Y malo.

-Es un estúpido-. Sakura frunció el seño, no debería hablar así de su Kage.- No te enojes, es solo que… trata de dar siempre una imagen que no es, parece mi mama.

Sakura rió. Y el moreno continúo.

-Se preocupa demasiado, y siempre me esta vigilando. Siempre quiere que comparta las cosas con Suigetsu o Karin. Es fastidioso-. Terminó-. Yo se que solo me adopto por que soy un Uchiha… y por que tengo.

-El Sharingan-. Terminó la chica. El moreno le sonrió y ella se sonrojo.

En eso trajeron sus bebidas. Y Sakura tomo un sorbo de su limonada sin dejar de ver a Sasuke.

-¿Me lo podrías mostrar?-. Le preguntó y Sasuke frunció el seño-. Tu Sharingan…

-No creo… que…

-Por favor-. Pidió.

-Es peligroso.

-Tú no me harás daño.- El moreno suspiro derrotado. Cerró y abrió sus ojos, y aparecieron sus aspas negras y sus ojos rojos, era tan hermoso, Sakura se perdió en sus ojos. Y sintió miedo y curiosidad, ¿Era parte de la técnica?

Cerró los ojos y volvieron a ser azabaches.

-Hermoso-. Dijo. Sasuke sonrió. Y el Sharingan apareció de nuevo. Sakura se embobo con sus ojos, Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Ella ni siquiera había sentido que se había acercado, para ella sus ojos estaban enfrente todavía, no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Sasuke en su mejilla, que vio que la técnica la estaba afectando.

Sasuke se alejo un momento.

-Fascinante-. Dijo la chica, tocándose la mejilla-. No vi cuando te acercaste.

-Parte del truco.

-Eres impresionante, Sasuke.

-Lo se.- Le contestó.

-Arruinaste el momento.- Le dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento-. Rió el chico. Tomo su refresco, y bebió un poco-. Es una habilidad que tengo, el arruinar momentos…

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-No me haz contado nada sobre ti… me refiero a sobre como es la dura Hokage, Tsunade-sama-. Le dijo Sasuke.

-Oh… si te contara… ella es… la mejor, y más dura persona que eh conocido-. Sasuke sonrió y la miró interesado-. Es fuerte, y la mejor medico que haya conocido, es hermosa pero no tiene novio, es una mujer digna de admirarse, no se como decirlo…

-Se ve que la quieres mucho-. Le dijo Sasuke.

-Sí-. Afirmo-. Y se nota que tú también quieres a Orochimaru.

Sasuke volteó su rostro hacía el mar, frunciendo el seño. Y la chica rió.

* * *

-Neji, mírame.- Le dijo la castaña, riéndose.

-No, ni te hablare.

-¿Por qué?-. Le preguntó Tenten.

Aún seguían en la cancha de voleibol. Y Neji se volteo dándole la espalda.

-Todavía preguntas-. Reclamo Neji, encarándola.

-Neji, por favor. Tú eres el que empezaste con tus ataques machistas, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-Tú con tus ataques feministas, por favor Tenten. Que diga que una mujer no puede hacer algo, no significa que piense que los hombres son superiores.

-Y se supone que esa es una disculpa.

-¿Quién esta herido?

-¡Por favor Neji, no seas marica!-. Le gritó Tenten.- Y por supuesto, que las mujeres no son menos que los hombres.

-Te digo… yo nunca dije eso, hay cosas que las mujeres hacen mejor que los hombres-. Tenten sonrió, era un progreso. Lo miró con ternura y pregunto.

-¿Y que son esas cosas?

-m… el aseo del hogar, limpieza, cocina, esas cosas… ¿Sí entiendes, no?

No pasaron ni dos segundos…

-¡¡ERES UN PERRO HYUGA!!-. Le lanzo una cubeta de arena que tenía un niño cerca.

-¡Mí cubet-

-¡Cierra la boca niño!-. Amenazo Tenten. Y volteó la mirada a Neji.

-Aliviánate Tenten, era una broma.

Pero Tenten, le seguía aventando cosas que encontraba

Aventaba cosa tras cosa, las personas en la playa gritaban, pero la morena no hacia caso, y Neji esquivaba todos.

-¡Mis calzone-

-¡Cierra la boca abuela!

-Tenten, basta-. La tomo de los brazos, y la tiro en la arena, Tenten estaba roja de ira, y agitación.- Regresale sus calzones a la señora-. Neji la miro sonriendo, le recordaba a los momentos en los que solían entrenar juntos, y siempre terminaban en esa posición ya que él siempre ganaba. Ese mismo recuerdo le vino a Tenten a la mente, y lo volteo quedando ella encima de él.

Y la morena sonrió. Tenia todo su cuerpo pegado al de Neji, y él chico la miraba sonriendo, también. Fue cuando Neji noto que el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Ambos recordaban cuando eran pequeños y se divertían peleando. Neji siempre la respeto y la admiro, pero ahora se daba cuenta… que la admiraba como si ella fuera hombre. No notaba, que su mejor amiga era realmente una… mujer. Que le había ganado en todos los sentidos, y quería que él la notara.

Fue en ese momento que Neji se dio cuenta de lo que Tenten valía.

Y antes de que ella se moviera, la volteo quedando él arriba. Y la beso. Fue tan rápido que Tenten no pudo pensar bien, y se separo bruscamente, Neji la miraba. Fue cuando Tenten sabía que Neji comprendía lo que hace mucho tiempo ella sentía por eel. Y fue ella esta vez quien acorto la distancia entre los dos, inclinando su cabeza a la derecha y acercando más sus labios.

Y no se necesitaron palabras esta vez.

* * *

-Yo no sabía lo que Ino, y Suigetsu-. Le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

-Yo me acabo de enterar esta mañana.- Rió el rubio.

-Vaya, ¿Naruto?...

-¿Si?

-¿Nos podemos parar de la arena?, me estoy quemando.

-Claro-. La tomo de la mano y la levanto.

-Siento ser así, pero… soy muy enfermiza… y la mas débil de mi familia-. Admitió Hinata.

-No creo que seas débil.

-Lo soy, soy alérgica a los perros, nueces, abejas. Si me quedo mucho en el sol, puedo sufrir de insolación. Si me presiono una parte de mi cuerpo mucho tiempo, aunque no haya sido fuertemente… me queda marca por un mes o más. Incluso el feudal dudo en dejarme venir.

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro-. Dijo rápido, el rubio, preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

Entraron en la cabaña de los chicos, Naruto la sentó.

-¿Naruto, que haces?-. Preguntó Hinata al ver al rubio buscando algo desesperadamente en las maletas de sus amigos.

-No puede ser, ninguno es precavido, ¿Por qué ninguno de los idiotas carga Taylenon, o Paracetamol?

-Naruto… ¿Qué haces?

-No quiero que te enfermes, Hinata-. Le dijo, seguido de aventar todas la ropa de sus amigos a los lados. Hinata lo vio enternecido.

-Oh… no Naru—

-Sh…- La interrumpió el rubio con un dedo en su boca-. No hables, te hará mal.

Siguió rebuscando entre las maletas.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-. Hinata lo miró, y negó. Pero el rubio no entendió de todas maneras.-De a cuerdo, no te muevas. Te daré Pepto-Bismol, para tú cabeza…

-¿Qué?

-No hables, descansa…

De a cuerdo esto se ponía molesto.

_-El Pepto Bismol, no es para la cabeza… baka _

* * *

-¡Sasuke, por favor!-. Pedía Sakura.

-¡No!

Estaban peleándose, Sakura trataba de convencer a Sasuke, de que se metiera a la piscina con el sharingan activado, el punto era que a Sakura, desde niña le habían dicho que sí un poseedor del sharingan, entraba al agua con el sharingan activado, haría que el agua se volviera roja.

Este también se suponía que era un cuento de terror para los niños, pero parece que a Sakura nunca le había asustado, si no que se había quedado en su loca mentecita.

-Sakura, ya te dije que basta. No me voy a meter con el sharingan activado.

-Sasuke, por favor. ¿Cuándo te eh pedido algo?

-Sakura, escúchame.- Le dijo Sasuke, tomándola de las manos, con las cuales la chica lo estaba empujando hacía la piscina. Ella dejo de empujarlo, y lo miró-. No-voy-a-nadar-

-No te pedí que nadaras, solo que te metieras.

-No me meteré.

-Amargado-. Le dijo mirándolo arrugando los ojos.

-Infantil-. Le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos y marcando distancia.

-Ya veo por qué los Uchihas se extinguieron…-. Murmuro

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada-. Respondió rápidamente, volvió a acercarse y empujarlo.

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que es algo absurdo.- La miró fijamente. Y ella relajo su posición. Y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Sakura se acercó demasiado a él.

Haciendo que inconcientemente, a cada paso, él retrocediera uno.

-Pero… es que Sasuke-kun, quería ver tú sharingan por última vez-. Dijo esto con un deje de inocencia. Sasuke dudó en hacerlo.- Es tan hermoso…

La miró nervioso y desconfiado, pero la mirada de la chica calló todas sus sospechas.

-Omm… está bien.- Suspiro pesadamente, y la chica sonrió se acercó al chico lentamente, tomando sus manos. Y él la miró,- Aquí está.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke quién mantenía los ojos cerrados, ponía sus manos con las de él y levemente lo hacía retroceder.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y nuevamente mostró el sharingan...

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica lo empujo a la alberca, y la verdad es que ya se lo esperaba de alguna forma… pero la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Y ya no quería batallar con ella, ya que él mismo había comprobado que era de lo más **necia.**

Suspiro resignado ya en el agua. La chica corrió enseguida a comprobar el color del agua.

-Que mierda de mito, ni siquiera esta tantito roja-. Reclamó la chica. Y Sasuke se le quedo viendo con un "Wuau, que descubrimiento" Pintado en la cara.

Lo miró y él a ella, al parecer Sasuke no estaba tan divertido, y bueno Sakura lo hubiera estado sí el no la hubiera estado mirando de esa manera.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun… no debí dejarme influenciar por mitos tontos, ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó al joven quién solo la miraba estresado, suspiro y subió de un salto a la superficie.

Le sonrió viendo la cara de la chica de decepción y algo de arrepentimiento, pero sonrió al ver a Sasuke sonreír.

-Creo que te debo una-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Y te la voy a cobrar-. Sakura se asusto.

-No Sasuke, por favor, creo que el agua no esta a temperatura adecuada.- Sasuke se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. La chica ahogó un gritito.- ¡Esta helada!

-Ves lo que me hiciste-. Le dijo serio, pero en el fondo ni siquiera había sentido el agua tan fría.

-Lo siento…

-Así que me debes algo.

-Mm… no tengo mucho dinero-. Le dijo subiendo la cara para verlo, cuando él aún la seguía abrazando, y empapándola de enfrente.

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Solo dilo.

-ah…

-No más de quinientos dólares, ¿Entendido?

-Ok.

-Aunque solo tengo conmigo veinticinco.

-Bien...

-OK

-Iras conmigo al baile de invierno.- Sakura abrió la boca como retrasada, y se le quedo mirando.

Un momento perfecto, solo que tenía que arruinarlo una persona imperfecta…

-¿Cuál baile?-. Preguntó frunciendo el seño. La chica más despistada, habían anunciado el baile desde hace años.

-El de invierno, lo dan a finales de invierno… e inicios de primavera.

Le respondió deshaciendo el abrazó. Y ella lo miró… Al parecer no tenía intenciones de aventarla en la alberca, así que… prefería mil veces ir a el baile con él, que meterse al agua helada. Y claro que sí, con la pareja que llevaría.

Empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos, sobre el baile… y llegó a la conclusión de que más que castigo, aquello parecía premio.

-¿Y bien?-. Apuró Sasuke, al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-oh-. Lo miró y sonrió-. Me encantaría.

* * *

La viejita, a la que le robo los calzones Tenten, en venganza fue a acusar a los Jóvenes con los guardias, acusándolos que estaban haciendo un espectáculo no muy apropiado en la arena, claro con algunas exageraciones.

-Te… te di-dije que le devolvieras sus calzones-. Murmuró Neji aún sonrojado.

-Yo-yo que iba a saber que esa vieja era una chismosa-. Se defendió Tenten…

Un momento de silencio, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la playa.

-Y… ¿Entonces?-. Comenzó Tenten.

-¿Entonces qué?-. Tenten se puso roja, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tú y yo… - Murmuro totalmente avergonzada.

-No lo sé

-No lo sabes… ¿Seguimos amigos?

-¿Quieres algo más?-. La chica volteo la mirada

-No.

-¿Entonces no quieres ser mí novia?-. Sonrió Neji, y Tenten lo miró.

-Solo sí es en serio…

-m… de a cuerdo… es en serio…

Tenten le dio la mano, y él se la recibió…

-No puedo besarte-. Se apeno Tenten, cuando Neji estaba acercándose.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que pusieron a esa viejita a vigilarnos-. Murmuro Tenten señalando atrás.

-Mierda…

* * *

-Oh, Dios... Jajajajajajaja

Y las risas no paraban para la rubia. Temari, se había metido junto con su hermano, Kiba, y Shikamaru. Estaban aburridos en la playa y entonces a Temari se le había ocurrido una idea Diabolica. Los tres al ver la sonrisa malévola de la rubia, sabían que algo malo vendría… y era cierto…

Y allí estaban jugando… _Días de la semana_.

El juego donde una pareja se ponía de espalda, una contra otra. Y otra persona decía los días de la semana, cuando esa persona los mencionaba, la pareja tenía que girar sus rostros. Sí coincidían en girar sus rostros al mismo lado, tocaba beso, si no… cachetada.

Extrañamente, y la mayor parte de la culpa la tienen las extrañas reglas de Temari. A Temari nunca le tocaba dar beso, a ella le tocaba… dar cachetada.

Ya todos los chicos tenían sus mejillas rojas, de tantos golpes los besos hasta el momento habían sido en la mano, aunque para los hombres aún seguía siendo humillante. Mientras que la chica moría de risa cuando a los chicos les tocaban darse cachetadas. Se rió tanto que se le ocurrió otra idea loca.

Se levanto y corrió a su habitación…

-¿Quién sigue?-. Pregunto cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

-Om… Kiba y Gaara-. Dijo Shikamaru.

-Perfecto…- Los otros se pusieron de espalda, Temari saco una cámara de su bolsillo, y empezó a decir los días de la semana.- Lunes.

Los chicos giraron sus rostros.

-Cachetada-. Murmuro, grabando todo.- Martes, cachetada-. Los otros estaban artos del juego, pero Temari los amenanzaba-. Miércoles…

Los chicos giraron…

-Beso-. Murmuró sonriendo.- Jueves… cachetada… Viernes… Cachetada. Sábado

Giraron el rostro.

-Cachetada, Domingo-. Giraron la cara-… beso.

La sonrisa de la chica no se borraba, estaba demasiado divertido.

-¿Temari que haces con esa cámara?-. Preguntó su hermano. Y ella le dirigió una mirada fría.

-No te importa-. Arrastro las palabras.- Empieza, son cinco cachetadas, tres a ti y dos a Kiba.

-¿Por qué a él le tocan más cachetadas?-. Preguntó Kiba.

-Por que es mí hermano… y tú no me agradas. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-. El castaño negó con la cabeza.- Empiecen.- Enfoco la cámara de video, hacía ellos mientras grababa.

Gaara le dio una cachetada a Kiba, y Temari no aguantaba la risa de ver a su hermano tan afeminado, luego siguió el turno de Kiba, quién se vengó de la anterior, y así pasó la siguiente.

-Que buen video… Uh… Gaara te vas a dejar?-. Metía cizaña Temari.- OK, ya acabaron las cachetadas… siguen los besos…- La sonrisa surco su rostro, ella seguía con la cámara prendida y grabando…

-No lo voy a besar-. Negó Kiba y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

-No es pregunta-. La rubia borró su sonrisa, Gaara se espanto y Kiba tembló. Kiba se acercó a Gaara y tomó su mano… poco a poco le beso la mano.- Oh, yeah baby, directito a Youtube.- Murmuro mientras grababa.

Terminó de darle un casto beso en la mano de Gaara, y se volteó hacía Temari.

-Eran dos besos -. Les recordó.

Shikamaru los veía curioso.

-Han cambiado las reglas-. Los tres la miraron.

Ella seguía grabando.

-El beso ya no es en la mano… si no en la _boca…_

* * *

********Pobre Gaara, espero no me maten...

Amorez..! haha espero que les haya gustado… me tarde mucho, lo sé.

Que creen? Hoy es mí cumple… xD 19 d feb… soy ruca… (No pregunten la edad) jaja bromeo… XV! Soy joven y bella. xD (Bella?)

Besos, los adoro bye!


End file.
